


Hayden's Beginning

by Knightfall101



Series: Hayden: Son of Hades [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And will out them if he wants to, Audrey bashing, Chad Charming Being an Asshole, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Hades' ember explained (later), Hayden has a dark sense of humour, Hayden has a pet, Hayden is honest, He sees all the fairy tale flaws, He's not Good Either, He's not evil though, It calms him, Minor Hercules bashing, Minor Zeus bashing, Sunlight bashing, Well more like a skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfall101/pseuds/Knightfall101
Summary: Hayden is the secret twin brother of Mal who lives with their father Hades as she lives with their mother Maleficent. In private, they’re brother and sister, in public they’re the best of friends who are as close as brother and sister. Only Evie and their parents know the truth. This all changes the day they’re invited to go to Auradon and their whole lives change forever…
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Hayden: Son of Hades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000383
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Prince of the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Inspired by "LadyArtemis13's" A03 series on "Hayden, Son of Hades".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden's life on the Island of the Lost does a complete 180 when his dad tells him he's going to Auradon Prep in the land of happiness and (shiver) sunlight.

Despite being a kid like all the others on the Island of the Lost, all the other kids run away in fear from Hayden and are even jealous of how close he is to his dad. Being the son of Hades, many would laugh if being told Hades actually cares about someone other than himself but it’s just the opposite with Hayden, a sixteen-year-old with a dark sense of humour and is very much a mini-Hades who roams around the island, sneaking out of the shadows so silently it’s as if the ground itself is too afraid to make a sound. The few who are brave enough to approach him consists of a small group who he joined with at a young age, especially with Mal, daughter of Maleficent. The two are so close that they’re practically brother and sister, seemingly knowing what the other is thinking and feeling despite not being raised together. However, if they would understand why if they knew the reality, that they really _are_ brother and sister who were separated when their parents divorced and found each other later despite being raised apart, Hayden by Hades and Mal by Maleficent. Their parents know they hang out every day with each other, of course, but don’t bring it up so long as they never have to see each other or take responsibility of the child they never raised. Only one other person on the isle knows the truth. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen who is good friends with them both. She often scolds Hayden on his dark, and leather fashion choices despite giving up on trying to design him some more ‘attractive’ clothing years ago after getting turned down too many times. The only change he’s made is by adding blood red at times and sometimes saying it’s from his victims much to people’s horror and Hades’ amusement.

The rest of the isle suspect nothing and even believe that Hayden’s mother is Persephone, Hades’ wife from the Greek stories. He never denied this as no one outright asked him about it, too nervous to try. Hayden, as it happens, has a natural gift of making people uncomfortable with a single stare. He can’t help it and has wished he could once in a while as it does get pretty lonely in the caves where he and his dad live. Sure, they’re a like in many ways but different in so many more. Hayden loves art just like his dad and can be seen as rather dark. Despite this and being the son of two very powerful and dark villains, one who literally steals souls for fun and the other who cursed a baby to an eternal sleep, Hayden is rather kind and gentle once someone gets past the rough exterior he uses as a shield, knowing that weakness is something he cannot afford to reveal in this world as others would instantly take advantage of it. He rarely trusts people so easily, as if believing the world is out to get him. The only ones he’d make an exception for this is his father and his sister Mal. If anyone dared whisper about how close he seems to Mal though, he’d jokingly call her his ‘minion’ (in training). In return, she’d point out she’s nobody’s minion and could whoop his butt easily if he wants to prove it. They laugh it off when their backs are turned and rarely argue for real, their connection too strong to allow it.

Hayden looks just like his father, right down to his rugged good looks and his hair despite being only half-Hades. It’s up in a mohawk and carries a dark blue mixed with strands of black. His eyes are bright blue, almost hypnotic and, before their friendship became too strong and platonic, Evie found herself almost falling for him from a single stare. It helped that he’s Prince of the Underworld, but her mother seemed less than pleased from who his father is (mostly because she wanted _Lord and King_ Hades for herself for some time). She approved more once Evie became more of a (second) sister to him but was frustrated when Hades once again ignored her attempts at attracting him, something which Hayden teased him about for some time after.

Today though, Hayden can almost sense something different lingering in the air like a thick, unescapable fog but can’t place it and doesn’t take long to realise why when he’s woken by his father tipping the sofa he’s sleeping on just enough to make him tumble to the floor. “Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty, time to go. You, that is, not me. I’m staying put in this cave like some common mortal even though I AM A GOD!” He yells the last bit with anger and Hayden raises an eyebrow at him as he gets up off the floor, now fully awake by his actions.

“And where am I going that I would have been against so much that you waited until now to tell me, on the day I’m supposed to be leaving?” Hayden asks, arms crossed over his chest.

“Auradon, you know, place with all the goody-goods doing their goodness and good deeds.” Hades claims, smiling at the boy, knowing what his reaction would be.

“No.” Hayden denies.

“Yes.” Hades insists.

“Not happening. I’d rather sell you my soul than go to the land of pink and…” Hayden shivers. “Sunlight.”

Hades pretends to think this over. “Nah, pass. You’re going and you know why?”

Hayden sighs, not speaking for a minute until he realises dad is actually waiting for him to ask, “Why?”

“Because I’m a God, your father, and I said so, that’s why.” Hades smirks.

“Right.” Hayden raises an eyebrow. “And how long until my kidnappers come to steal me away from my home?” He realises something and dread fills him as his eyes widen. “Wait, Herc-u-fleas isn’t going to be there, is he? If so, I will set him on fire during my protest and…”

“No, he’s not there.” Hades smirks at his son’s name for Hercules, Zeus’ son who he cannot stand after hearing how kind but stupid he is. Stupid and powerful is a mix Hayden would wish to avoid at all costs. Being stupid is bad enough as it is. Finding the right minion is even more difficult that way. Pairing it with that…Hayden shivers at the thought. “I wrote to the fairy that runs the school to make sure. She confirmed that Hercules was not a student and is not a current visitor to the school.” He then smirks darkly. “She also asked that I not write to her with _blood stains_ on the paper in future. I never corrected her that it’s actually ketchup.” Hayden laughs at this. “But, either way, you will be in Auradon in about thirty minutes or so when they pick you up.”

“Great. I’ll need an hour.” Hayden declares, giving up on fighting this as he moves away to get packed and Hades lets his smirk fall with a frown. Despite teasing the boy, he only woke him last minute so he wouldn’t spend so long waiting to say goodbye. He really will miss the boy, though he won’t show it. Instead, he slumps down on the sofa as he waits for his son to be ready. Despite his claims, it isn’t long until his son returns and Hades smirks at what he’s wearing, a top he had made specially on his sixteenth birthday not too long ago. It’s just a black top under an open leather jacket but the words printed on it in dripping, blood red letters are what amuses him the most.

_I’M THE SON OF HADES_

_I DO WHAT I WANT_

“Like it?” Hayden asks, keeping the jacket open to clearly remind everyone he’ll see on Auradon who he’s the son off in case they dare doubt it for a second. If that’s not clear enough, on the back of his black leather jacket is the image of a red skull with the words ‘SOUL STEALER’ at the top and ‘IN TRAINING’ just below the skull. Hades had gotten it for him also on his sixteenth, Hayden loving it and wearing it most of the time now.

“Perfect.” Hades approves with his smile not fading and he then hands Hayden a large, black drawstring bag, the boy accepting them without asking. “It’s for when you get to your new room, not to hide bodies in.” He smirks then becomes serious. “That’d be too obvious if it was.”

“Of course.” Hayden agrees, smirking at his father’s wicked sense of humour. He follows the man, carrying his own bag, a backpack on his back and the drawstring bag as his dad carries another for him. It’d be too much for the boy to carry by himself and he slings it over his shoulder as they leave the caves to meet up with the other four kids heading to Auradon just as the limo pulls up. The driver hesitates in fear when seeing Hades, everyone giving a wide amount of space to the devil and his spawn. Hades wordlessly chucks the bag at the driver who stumbles back but doesn’t fall (pity). Hayden just places the bags at the driver’s feet with a smile which mirror’s his father’s own. The driver just shakes it off and puts Hayden’s bags in the boot (or _trunk_ for all the American readers out there). Hades puts a hand on Hayden’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes, silently saying goodbye. He then does something which shocks Hayden. He gives him the ember. His ember. The one which holds his power. “Dad.” He gasps softly, not letting anyone hear the sentiment behind it.

“Thank me by getting me off this dump son. I know you can do it. You’re the _Prince of the Underworld_. When I’m free of this place then we can rule the underworld together.” Hades requests, completely honest with him. His son is still a God and deserves better than being trapped on this place for all his life. He would have gained his own immortality and powers if not for the barrier. His, unlike Hades’ wouldn’t have been locked in the ember when being imprisoned here by Zeus and the other Gods.

“I’ll do my best, dad.” Hayden vows.

“No, son,” Hades smirks darkly at him. “Do your _worst_.” He winks and Hayden smirks back at him. He gets in the limo and doesn’t look back. Hades doesn’t stick around, heading straight back for his caves as people jump out his way. No one messes with Hades, no one gets in his way. The same applies to his son. Everyone learned that on the isle through the fear Hades put in them. If only the people, certain people, of Auradon knew this then life there might have been more peaceful. Then again, where’s the fun in that?


	2. Welcome to Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden and the others arrive at Auradon, but is it as kind as it seems?

_AURADON PREP_

_Goodness doesn’t get any better_

Hayden sneers at the sign as they pull up to the school, huffing in annoyance at the cheery song played by the marching band and at the students welcoming them with flags and bright smiles, as if they want them to be there. _Phonies_. The limo stops and they get out, Carlos and Jay arguing as Evie twirls as she looks around and Mal just avoids the arguing boys. Hayden gets out on the other door and the music and cheers dies down much to his amusement. He walks around the limo to join them, amused as he notices people watching him with fear, instantly seeing the writing on his clothing and fearful of who his father clearly is. If the whole ‘SON OF HADES’ wasn’t clear enough. He feels the power of the ember in his pocket, the power surging through him even though he’s not physically holding it. His hair _not_ being on fire like dad’s is confusing, but he doesn’t question it as a woman rushes forwards with a cheery smile to greet them.

“Leave it like you found it,” She sings. “And by that, I mean just leave it.” Says dropping the cheery tone until Jay chucks all the stuff he grabbed back into the limo.

“Hello foxy.” Jay says smoothly to the girl stood next the woman. “The name’s Jay.” She giggles in amusement and awe.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep.” The woman greets, leaning, yes leaning, between the two. “I’m Fairy Godmother, headmistress.” She introduces.

“The Fairy Godmother as in bippity boppity boo?” Mal asks, making a wand motion with her hand. Hayden isn’t stupid, he catches on instantly that she’s up to something.

_Memo to me: interrogate sis later on it._

Hayden mentally notes as Fairy Godmother smiles at the girl. “Bippity boppity, you know it.” She confirms.

“Yeah, I always wandered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere,” Mal continues, chuckling. “With that sparkly wand and warm smile…and that sparkling wand.” So, the wand is the mission here? Interesting.

_Memo to me: interrogate sis about wand mission later._

“That was a long time ago and, as I always say don’t focus on the past or you’ll miss the future.” Fairy Godmother says with a smile.

“Yes, but you should also remember that the past is history, the future is a mystery and today is a gift. That is why it’s called the present.” Hayden quotes and Mal frowns at him in confusion.

“Wow. That’s lovely. Where did you hear that?” Fairy Godmother asks kindly.

“Adolf Hitler. He told dad in the underworld when talking about his failed attempt to shape the future into his image.” Hayden states honestly, amused by the gasps of horror from around him and the frightful look on Fairy Godmother’s face. Jay and Carlos snickers, Mal rolls her eyes as Evie is unfazed. They’re all used to his dark humour by now.

Clearing his throat from that awkwardness, the blonde boy steps forwards. “It’s so good to finally you all. I’m Ben.”

“ _Prince_ Benjamin.” The girl cuts in excitedly. “Soon to be king.”

“You had me at prince.” Evie says, stepping towards Ben. “My mum’s a queen which makes me a princess.” She starts to bow to him.

“The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you.” The girl claims.

“The fact that you acknowledged her as a queen gives her the status as queen. She _is_ royalty and so is her daughter.” Hayden points out, the girl glaring at him and he smiles darkly at her. “I’m Hayden, first born son of Hades, and Prince of the Underworld. Nice to meet you before your eventual demise and life in the underworld with the rest of the mortal souls me and my father rule over, I’m sure.” He introduces, holding out his hand to her and she backs up with a gasp of fear, his dark gaze sending fear through her. “Wise choice.” He whispers, softly enough for just her to hear as he backs up to stand with his friends. Evie smiles her thanks to him, but he just keeps his gaze firmly on the girl.

Ben laughs nervously. “This is Audrey.”

“ _Princess_ Audrey. His girlfriend.” Audrey smiles, grabbing his hand. “Right Bennyboo?” They laugh and Hayden bites back a snicker at the nickname.

“Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Fairy Godmother says and raises their hands, separating them as she walks between them. “The DOORS OF WISDOM are never shut!” She declares cheerfully. “But the library hours are between eight and eleven and as you may have heard I little thing about curfews.” She smiles.

“So, does this mean I have to be asleep at three am?” Hayden asks and she nods with a cheery smile, opening her mouth until he explains, “ _Devil’s hour_. Dad always taught me something at that hour.” He looks with his friends with a smile. “Last night was how to steal souls without people noticing.” He smiles darkly and looks back to see Audrey being caught by Ben as she nearly passes out. Others do the same around him and he shakes his head.

“Hayden has a very dark sense of humour.” Mal explains to Fairy Godmother’s horrified face.

“Oh, I see, that’s um…good to know.” She’s clearly struggling so Hayden lets it slide, not bothering to correct that it was actually soul weighing last night, how to determine if a soul is good, neutral or bad just by looking at them. Of course, this all had to be theoretical as they had no power on the island but that doesn’t mean that it can’t apply now, now that Hayden has power through the ember. Maybe it’s a good thing his hair isn’t on fire. They’d know he had his father’s powers, as well as his dark personality, by that alone if it was.

Fairy Godmother then leaves with the marching band and Ben moves closer to them with a smile. “It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all.” He goes to shake Jay’s but gets a punch to the chest. Moving on, he shakes Mal’s hand, lingering. Hayden’s eyes narrow at him making eyes at his sister. Thankfully, he moves on to next in line. “This is a momentous occasion.” He shakes Carlos’ hand. “And one that I hope will go down in history. Is that chocolate?” He shakes Evie’s hand. “As the day our two peoples began to heal.” He declares and finally reaches Hayden who does _not_ shake his hand. Instead he looks at the boy, a dark glint in his eyes and Ben quickly gets uncomfortable, clearing his throat as he lowers the hand.

“Wise choice, _Bennyboo_.” Hayden mocks, winking at Audrey who is distracted momentarily by his hypnotic blue eyes, too distracted to comment on him stealing her nickname for Ben.

“Or the day you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are.” Mal mocks Ben’s tone.

“A little bit over the top?” Ben asks normally, chuckling softly.

“A little more than a little bit.” She smiles.

“Well, so much for my first impression.” He admits and they laugh.

“Hey, you’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you?” Audrey asks, butting in. Seeing where this is going, Hayden stays silent during this. He doesn’t care for Maleficent. She didn’t want to be part of his life as it is and Mal can defend herself from this bratty princess. The day she insults Mal more directly, then he’ll intervene. “Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mum’s Aurora, Sleeping…”

“Beauty.” Mal cuts off. “Yeah, I’ve heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid Christening.”

“Water under the bridge.” Audrey claims.

“Totes.” Mal agrees and they both let out a fake laugh ending in annoyed sighs.

“Okay, so, how about a tour? Yeah?” Ben asks, drawing their attention and leads them inside. “Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.” They stop at a statue of king Beasty (as dad calls him) and Ben claps his hands which causes the statue to transform into a beast form. Carlos screams and jumps into Jay’s arms. Hayden smirks at him, wondering if he should mention Cerberus to Carlos again, the giant three-headed dog that guards the underworld to him.

“Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.” Ben reassures.

“Does he shed much?” Mal asks teasingly.

“Yeah. Mom won’t let him on the couch.” Ben says, getting distracted by her beauty again. Hayden wonders if he’ll need to have a little talk soon with Ben about his sister, breaking her heart and stealing his soul.

“So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?” Mal asks, putting on a curious act.

“Yeah, it exists of course,” Ben confirms then adds. “But It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.”

“Who happened to be kings and queens.” She points out.

“That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.” Audrey smirks at Evie.

“Mine goes back eons,” Hayden points out with a smirk of his own. “If we’re actually counting mortal royalty on the same levels with the _Gods_ that is.”

Audrey scowls at him and jumps back when he glares darkly at her. Luckily enough, Ben spots a familiar face coming down the stairs. “Doug. Doug, come down.” A boy in a marching band uniform joins them. “This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...”

“Ask Doug.” Audrey butts in, clearly not wanting her _Bennyboo_ spending time with Mal. She and Mal follow this up with the same fake laughter and annoyed sigh.

“Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son.” Doug introduces. “As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...” He then spots Evie. “Heigh-ho.”

Evie smiles at him. “Evie. Evil queen's daughter.”

Doug quickly snaps out of it. “Okay. So, about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already. History of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.” He finishes, clearly nervous about the last class. _No clue why._

“Let me guess. New class?” Mal asks knowingly and turns to the others. “Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.” She begins leading them all, but Hayden who doesn’t move, the wrong way.

“Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys.” Doug points out and they instantly change course. “Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...”

“Sneezy.” Carlos finishes as he passes.

“Right.” Doug agrees then jumps when he sees Hayden stood there, staring at him. He gulps at the piercing glare as if it could kill him on the spot. “Um, Hayden, as there’s five of your, you actually have your own dorm room. Thought you might be um, a bit, uh…”

“Of a loner?” Hayden finishes, his face not giving anything away and Doug nervously nods. Hayden then nods with approval at him. “Wise choice.” He pats him on the shoulder as he passes.

“Oh um…it’s room thirteen.” Doug calls after him and gulps when Hayden stops in his tracks.

“Is it now?” Hayden looks back with a dark smile at him. “Even better. My favourite number too. You seem less irritating than the others around here. If you would like to become my minion, you know where my evil lair is.” He walks away, full well knowing Doug now looks worried for his soul and chuckles under his breath. He easily finds his room and enters, sighing in irritation at the bright blue and gold colours. He sees his bags already inside and, with hope, he opens the drawstring bags his father had given him before leaving. He smiles his thanks to his father for thinking ahead and uses the bag’s contents to refurnish the room, curtains and all.

They now have black blackout curtains with black bedding and a giant skull with blood dripping from the eyes printed in the centre of the duvet cover. His pillow cases share the same design. He’s unable to fix the carpet but covers the rest of the furniture in the room with what his father supplied. By the time he’s done, the room is so dark and shadowy it’s as if he’s never left home and that’s how he likes it. He even dims the lights right down and closes the curtains. With a satisfied smile, he tosses the old, bright, _Auradon_ stuff in the empty bags, tempted to burn it all. Deciding against it, he instead shoves it away in the back of the built-in wardrobe ( _closet_ for Americans) in his room and tries to forget about the horror now lying within those bags. Shivering, he unpacks the rest of his stuff and stores it away to his liking and smiles darkly as he pulls out a human skull which he places on the middle of mantle atop of the fireplace. Whether the skull is real or fake…well, that always depends on which the person asking would find more horrifying.

Now that’s done, he can finally relax and flops down on his bed, already tired, pulling off his jacket and chucking it to a nearby armchair. Hey, it’s not his fault that his dad prefers night time than day, even teaching him at three in the morning as his favourite hour in the day (or night for normal, _boring_ people). How he’s going to adjust to waking up early to _learn_ , he isn’t entirely sure yet. He’s really a night owl, not a morning bird and, knowing these people, they’ll all be morning birds, waking up with pleasant tweets and cheery chirps, ready to start the day. Hayden shivers at that horrifying thought as he finally drifts off into a light slumber, resting for an hour or so before waking, just enough to keep him going until it’s actually nightfall when he’d have to start getting used to sleeping from now on. It’ll be tricky but he’s always one for a challenge. They excite him, but only when he knows he can win. After all, what’s the point in trying if he’d just embarrass himself? Not that he’d admit that out loud, of course. Hayden does not get embarrassed. He just…gets irritated with losing. Yes, that’s it. He hates losing so why bother trying if he knows his fate’s already set? Nothing, that’s what. Nothing.


	3. Adjusting to Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to steal the wand, Hayden must now adjust to life in Auradon. Easier said than done.

Hayden is surprised by the knock at his door and debates on opening it before the knock sounds again, more urgent than the last. “Hayden, it’s us! Open the door!” Mal’s voice sounds and he smiles hearing his sister’s voice, opening it for her. “Good, you’re up. We’re going to the museum. I’ll explain on the way. Come on.” Grabbing his jacket, he hurries after them and, as promised, she explains on the way that they’re stealing Fairy Godmother’s wand. He has a feeling this won’t work but it’s too late to back out now and watches as Jay slide across the ground after trying to kick open the door which Mal opens with magic. He smirks in amusement and Hayden steps over Jay without helping him up and they head further into the museum.

Hades stops when he sees the _Hall of Olympus_ and sneaks away silently from the others to head inside. He looks around at the statues posed as the various Greek Gods and Goddesses, their names written in Greek with the English translation underneath. He rolls his eyes when he sees a statue of Hercules. “You’re not the only God raised on earth, you know. At least you were allowed to have your powers and not imprisoned just for being born.” He growls at the statue, his voice dripping with anger and resentment towards the hero. It only grows when he sees thunder-head Zeus. “Well, you got your revenge. Dad made your son practically mortal and trapping me on that island made me grow up as the same. Only difference is he got a choice to claim his Godhood but chose not to so he could stay with his girl on earth. I didn’t. I didn’t get a choice in any of this and now the only way I can be free with my father is to break that stupid barrier. Hope you’re happy. Locked away an innocent baby for the crime of being born and, after this, you’ll have an actual reason to lock me away. Hope you’re happy, Bolt-Boy.” Hayden walks away to find the others without a second glance.

If he looked back, he’d see the statue suddenly come to life and Zeus watch him leave with a saddened expression on his face. “No, Hayden. I’m not. I’m sorry, son. You didn’t deserve this.”

Hayden finds the others with the hand but, before he can point out how easy it seems, how something must be wrong here, Jay fails to grab the wand because of the force field and a siren rings through the air. They escape, Carlos thankfully enough using his technology skills to dismiss the alarm and they make it back to school with none the wiser. Seeing nothing they can do about it now, they head back to bed, but Hayden finds it hard to sleep at night, normally awake with his dad at this time. Realising he’s not falling asleep any time soon, Hayden gets up and sneaks around in the dead of night, not making a sound. He doesn’t mind the dark. He was born for it. He finds the library but is disappointed when it’s locked, remembering what Fairy Godmother had said about library hours. He’s about to walk away in defeat when he remembers the ember and pulls it out, the power of it feeling…right in his hands. He holds it out to the door and waits.

Nothing happens.

He growls out in frustration and tries again. Still nothing. “Oh, come on. Open! By the power of Hades and all the forces of the underworld, I command you to open!” The doors suddenly swing open and he jumps back in surprise, shocked at how it actually worked. Looking to make sure no one’s coming after the loud bangs of the doors opening, he pockets the ember and strolls in with a smile. He doesn’t notice his hair of how it’s smoking softly as if burning, a flicker of flame starting to show before he pockets the ember, and the smoke blows away. Instead, he’s too distracted by the massive library and all it contains. Nice to know he won’t get bored when the mood to read strikes him. Drawing the long, but surprisingly lightweight, curtains, enough moonlight chases away the dark which allows him to read without trouble. He finds a few he likes the looks off and soon delves into reading. It isn’t until he notices the time on his watch reading five am that he hurries off to bed, knowing full well just how tired he’ll be for his first day of school tomorrow.

He’s not wrong.

The next morning, Mal pulls him aside when she sees him, asking why he looks exhausted, but he shrugs it off, not wanting his sister to worry. She’s suspicious but lets it go…for now. He barely pays attention to class, glad the teachers don’t bother him and is more annoyed than anything when a teacher calls his name. “Hayden, seeing as my lesson is clearly so boring for you, then perhaps you could answer the question for us?”

“What question?” Hayden asks roughly, too irritated and tired to bother pretending to be _nice_ (his definition of nice that is).

“Why do we not take our eyes off pirates, even if they seem to be passed out from drinking too much?” The teacher asks, clearly wanting to embarrass the boy by asking him this, forgetting that he grew up on an island _with_ pirates.

“Because they’ll rob you if they see something of value.” Hayden answers knowingly. “You’re surprisingly right. This lesson _is_ boring.”

The teacher narrows his gaze at him. “Well, you may not want to learn this, but the other students do so just sit there and stay silent.”

“I was until you asked me a question.” Hayden points out, eyebrow raised.

“I…” The teacher seems flustered for a comeback. “Just pay attention or are our beds not good enough for the dark Prince of the Underworld?”

“The bed’s fine. Or it was after I replaced the covers with my own bloodied skull ones. I’m not used to being up this early with this much,” He shivers. ”Sunlight.”

The teacher glares at him. “Do not swear.”

“I didn’t.” Hayden corrects. “The skull literally has blood pouring from its eyes hence it’s bloodied, or did you not own a dictionary growing up?”

Several students snicker at this and others are shocked. The teacher is outraged. “Why I never…you will show me respect. I am your teacher.”

“Earn my respect then you can have it. My dad’s a better and more interesting teacher than you and he stole souls for a living. He even cracked a joke every now and then.”

“That’s it. Go to the headmistress’ office.” The teacher orders and scribbles on a piece of paper. “Chad.” A boy gets up with a nauseatingly fake, kind smile plastered on his face to the man. “Make sure he goes there without trouble and give this to the headmistress.”

“Yes, sir.” Chad smiles and leads Hayden to the office, walking with his chest puffed out in pride. Hayden rolls his eyes but follows silently, seeing no point talking to the boy unless he has too. They reach the office and Fairy Godmother doesn’t seem surprised as Chad hands her the note and smiles at her when she dismisses him, bumping Hayden on his way out.

Hayden glares at him but is distracted when Fairy Godmother calls him. “Hayden, please, sit.” She gestures to the chair in front of her desk and, with a sigh, he does, slumping in the chair instead of sitting up straight. She seems displeased by this but doesn’t comment on it. “This is most disappointing, Hayden.”

“And yet you don’t seem surprised to see me. Expectations set already?” Hayden asks with no real venom in his tone.

“I suspected you and the others might have…difficulty adjusting.” She admits.

“Yeah. Is the sun always this bright this early in the morning or is it just on Auradon?” He asks, glaring at the sun streaming through the windows.

“It’s nine thirty.” She says, confused by his words.

“For me that’s early. Told you my dad taught me stuff at three. Did it occur that I wouldn’t be able to sleep so easily when my sleeping pattern at home usually lasted until past midday?”

“How much sleep did you get last night, Hayden?” She asks, surprisingly concerned to hear this. “Honestly?”

“Don’t know. I fell asleep sometime after five I know that. Probably two, three hours. Ask Mal. She woke me up just to get me to eat breakfast this morning.” He admits honestly, the tiredness showing in his tone.

“I see.” Fairy Godmother says with understanding. “Well, we cannot have you attending classes like this. Lacking in the importance of a good night’s sleep will not help you absorb all the important knowledge and fun lessons we have to teach you. Go back to your dorm and get some sleep. I will send someone to wake you for lunch and we will work on helping you adjust to our sleeping schedule.” She offers and he frowns.

“Why are you being nice to me? No one’s nice to me.” He asks.

“We’re a bit kinder than those on the island, Hayden.” She smiles.

“I meant here.” Hayden corrects. “Everyone is either afraid of me or hates me…usually both.”

“Well, we will maybe look into fixing that so you can fit in…” She begins.

“Fairy Godmother, I’ll give you no disrespect here as you’re starting to earn mine, but I’m the son of Hades and Prince of the Underworld, I hate colour and sunlight. I’m not a team player and work alone. I don’t do cheerful songs or whistling while I work. You honestly think I’ll fit in here?” He leaves the room before she can answer which she’s glad of because her answer would have been ‘no’ had she been honest. She instead focuses on writing notes for the rest of Hayden’s classes until lunch, dismissing him from attending and then works on planning his new sleep schedule which she hopes he’ll make some effort in complying to. Hayden is just thankful for being allowed to go back to bed and falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow.

“What?!” He yells angrily to the soft knock at his door. He’s a light sleeper. Always has been.

“Hayden, it’s lunch time. Fairy Godmother sent me to wake you.” Ben’s voice sounds from behind the door, being polite enough not to just barge in.

“Right.” Hayden says, rubbing his eyes as he remembers the kindness of Fairy Godmother earlier and how she let him go back to bed as he’s not used to being awake in the day. He gets dressed, electing to wear a black top with light grey lettering printed over a blue flame.

_MEMO TO ME_

_MAIM YOU AFTER MY MEETING_

He also grabs a bottle of 50 SPF sunscreen which he puts on, grabs a few more things from his room before heading to the door. “Oh, you’re still here?” He says when Ben is still stood at the door. “Well, unless you want to be my minion, you may be dismissed now.”

Ben smiles nervously at the suggestion and clears his throat. “Um, I just thought I’d ask how your day’s going? Settling alright?”

“I’ve barely been here for a day, not even finishing my first lesson and you’re already asking that?” Hayden raises an eyebrow but begins walking towards the canteen. “Well, it’s very bright, very cheerful and, hey, full of living people. What you gonna do?” Ben chuckles nervously, unsure how to answer this but aware of Hayden’s dark humour. “But never mind me. Let’s talk about you, shall we?” Hayden asks, his tone becoming dark.

“Me? Well, you already know I’m the prince and will be crowned king when my father…”

“Let’s not bore with the small talk, _Bennyboo_ , and get straight to the point.” Hayden abruptly stops in front of Ben, a dark glare on his face which causes Ben to gulp in fear. “You hurt Mal and I will steal your soul and enslave you forever. No breaks, no rest and just a constant fear eating away at you from the day you made the big mistake of hurting my sister.”

“Sister?” Ben asks, though fearful of the threat which he no doubt would go through with.

“We were raised on the island and became very close. Parents aren’t that close, hate each other in fact, but Mal is practically my sister in all ways but one and no one, not some blonde pompous prince who can’t decide who he wants to be with, will hurt her and live to tell the tale. Understood?” Hayden warns darkly and Ben nods fearfully. Hayden then breaks out in a wide smile. “So then, lunch?” He walks into the canteen and Ben is left there, stood in fear of the boy. After taking a breath to calming his nerves, he steps into the canteen and jumps when Audrey attaches herself to his arm. She steers him over to her table as she talks about how exciting it is that Ben’s going to be king soon, as if she’s the one being crowned and not him. He just nods along, not really focusing as his mind drifts to Mal and her beautiful face, her purple hair, her…everything. From across the canteen, Hayden watches as Ben becomes distracted and he knows why. He’s thinking about her. Well, either way, he’d better take what he said to him very seriously or there’s going to be trouble.


	4. Remedial Goodness 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden has to learn how to be good. Things don't go exactly as planned...

After lunch, it becomes clear to Hayden why Fairy Godmother wanted him up by then as he, along with the other VKs, head to Remedial Goodness 101 taught by Fairy Godmother. The class is…interesting to say the least and all about teaching them how to be good. Hayden slumps in his seat and rummages through his bag, pulling out a sketch pad and graphite pencil as he begins drawing.

“If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?” Fairy Godmother asks with a unique gesture for each one with her teaching stick. Evie eagerly raises her hand, and she calls on her. “Evie.”

“What was the second one?” Evie asks.

“Oh, okay.” Fairy Godmother sighs out. “Anyone else? Mal?”

Mal looks up from her own drawing. “C, give it a bottle.”

“Correct. Again.” She praises.

“You are on fire, girl!” Carlos grins.

“Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.” Mal reveals and Jay, Carlos and Evie just seem to realise this.

Hayden hears light footsteps and looks up from his drawing to see a girl rushing down to the front with a fearful squeal as she passes them. He smirks and shakes his head in amusement before resuming his drawing.

“Oh. Hello, dear one.” Fairy Godmother greets lovingly to the girl.

“Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation.” The girl says.

“Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?” Fairy Godmother reveals, causing Hayden to look back up at the pair.

Jane is worried about this. “Mom, no!”

“It's okay. Jane, this is everyone.” She continues.

“Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.” Jane insists, moving back down, squealing again as she passes them.

Hayden smiles at the girl. “How accurate does this look to you?” He asks, showing her his drawing and she nods fearfully.

“It’s really good. Amazing. J-Just like the one next to you.” Jane fearfully insists, barely looking at the drawing as she’s too afraid of him to say anything bad about it.

“Good. Skulls are my specialty.” He smirks, pulling out the skull from seemingly nowhere and Jane squeals as she all but runs from the classroom.

“Hayden!” Fairy Godmother calls.

“Ooo. Busted.” Jay whispers with a smirk.

“Yes, miss?” Hayden asks innocently, setting the skull down on his desk in plain sight.

“Is…” She clears her throat. “Is that a real skull?”

“In what way? It’s solid and real in that sense.” Hayden teases.

“Did-did it belong to someone?” She asks, nervous at what the answer might be.

“Yes, it did.” He confirms and she’s alarmed to hear this. “It was belonged to my father before he gave it to me.”

This calms her, clearing her throat again. “Let's continue.”

“But _how_ he got it is something I’m a bit foggy on, miss. You may need to ask him about it.” Hayden asks with a dark smile.

Fairy Godmother seems too stunned to say anything for a moment, her mouth hanging open before snapping back to it and turns back to the board. “You FIND a VIAL of POISON.” She continues with her gestures. “Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?”

Instantly, all but Mal and Hayden raise their hands with Jay knocking Carlos’ hand down. Fairy Godmother notices Hayden tilting his head in confusion at the board and smiles warmly at him despite what just happened. “Hayden, is there something you’d like to ask?”

“What kind of poison is it?” He asks.

“Um, not sure. Cyanide?” Fairy Godmother guesses, clueless where he’s going with this.

“No, no, definitely not, no. Snow White would be dead if it was cyanide coating the apple she ate, kiss irrelevant, so it couldn’t be that.” He thinks for a moment. “Considering where it’s from and when it happened then that eliminates many other poisons it could be, so it’d have to be atropa belladonna which covers the apple.” They all look cluelessly at him and he sighs. “Aka Deadly Nightshade. It’s obvious.” A pause. “It’s also sweetly flavoured so the victim wouldn’t notice it if coated on an apple.” He looks at the board and shakes his head. “Also putting it in the king’s wine is pointless. Why do that when you could just kill him in a more subtle way?”

Fairy Godmother lets out a breath, trying to remain calm and pleasant when dealing with this child and she reminds herself that it’s still the first day. He might be a tricker case for this class though but that makes her even more determined to try and help him in learning how to be good. She puts on a smile and looks over at the others who raise their hands again now that her attention is back on them. “Jay.”

“C. You turn it over to the proper authorities.” Jay answers

“I was gonna say that.” Carlos groans.

Jay smirks. “But I said it first. Come here!” They begin fighting. Evie checks her face in her mirror as Mal smiles to Fairy Godmother as if to tell her this is normal for them. Hayden rolls his eyes and picks up his skull to stare at it, making the jaw open and close as if talking.

“Boys.” Fairy Godmother calls, tapping her stick to get their attention. “Boys!” They stop. ”I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.” She insists.

“Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll...we'll pass.” Carlos denies.

Fairy Godmother doesn’t seem to be taking no for an answer and looks over at Hayden, opening her mouth but he beats her to it. “Hard pass. Not a team player, or into sports or…sunlight.” He shivers again, glaring at the nearby window, guessing that it’s a sport by the words _‘energy’_ and _‘field’_.

Mal snickers. “Bro, that’s way obvious. You’re so pale it’s like you’re allergic to the sun or something.”

“Bro?” Fairy Godmother frowns, confused.

“Yeah. Grew up on the isle but our parents hate each other. They don’t mind us being friends. We’re close as brother and sister apart from one thing.” Mal shrugs and Fairy Godmother just takes this as a friendship relationship so strong they feel like family. That’s actually really sweet in her mind and she smiles warmly at the two. Thankfully, she doesn’t force Hayden to participate in the tourney game like she does with Carlos and Jay, leaving Hayden free to do whatever he wants until next lesson. He ends up catching up on what he missed in the lessons this morning, not much to work on, after all a future king should be at the top of his classes. He doesn’t like stupid people, much less seeming stupid himself. Hiding in the library away from any possible disturbances, he sets his skull on the desk and uses it as a book rest to hold his books up for him. This keeps other students as far away from him as possible, the sight of it creeping them out much to his amusement. Maybe keeping it on him wouldn’t be such a bad idea.


	5. The Skull and its Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden's life continues in Auradon and he finds his skull to be surprisingly useful in a way that no one saw coming, not even Hayden himself...

Hayden’s classes carry on as normal-ish and startles his teachers and creeps out his classmates with the skull which only makes him want to keep it around more. Surprisingly, none ask him to put it away, seemingly too afraid of him to try and he pays attention even though it looks like he’s distracted with the skull or drawing. It isn’t until he over hears Chad say Evie’s name as he talks quietly to Audrey that he pays attention to them instead.

“Yeah. I just said that I’d have time to hang out with her if I didn’t have so much homework. She’s so stupid. She brought it and now,” Chad chuckles. “I get off while she does all the work.” Hayden’s pencil snaps on his drawing as he feels anger burn through him and he barely hears the panicked screams around him as everyone rushes out the way. He glares at Chad who turns around in fear, rushing away from him. Hayden stands, fury burning through him and Chad whispers to Audrey, “If Ben saw this, he’d know how evil they are.” Hayden’s anger grows and the teacher moves in front of Chad, cutting of Hayden’s view of him.

“Hayden put your hair out this instant!” They insist, fear dancing in their eyes.

“What?!” Hayden yells, confused and angry. He then catches sight of himself in a mirror and is shocked. His hair, once just a mohawk like his father’s, is on fire, literally, burning red. It doesn’t hurt and his confusion allows it to dim slightly. Taking a calming breath, he runs his hands through his hair, the flames tickling his hands, as he tries to think of something to cool himself down. He knows from his father that it’ll stop if he calms down, but he’s just too worked up right now. _There_. The flames flickered slightly as if cutting out and he quickly thinks, looking at his desk. He smiles softly as he picks up the skull and looks at it, it reminding him of his father who really did give it to him when he was young.

“Good. Be sure you control yourself from now on, Hayden unless you’d like a trip to the headmistress again?” The teacher warns and Hayden looks at the mirror, his hair back to normal and then glares at him.

“No need to send me to her. I need to talk to her anyway.” Hayden walks out the room, ignoring his teacher’s calls to sit back down. He heads straight for her office and opens the door without knocking.

“Hayden, we knock before entering someone’s office.” Fairy Godmother scolds lightly. Hayden pauses then leans back and knocks on the door and she sighs. “Sit, please.” He does. “Why have you been sent this time?”

“I sent myself.” Hayden says, surprising her.

“Oh. I see. And the reason?” She asks politely.

“I hear cheating is wrong here on Auradon. Is that true?” He asks first.

“Yes, it is definitely wrong, and you should never do it again, Hayden.” Fairy Godmother firmly says. “But it’s a good that you asked me about it.”

“No,” He huffs, placing the skull on the desk much to her disturbed face at seeing it again. “Chad _Charming_ is the one cheating. He’s getting someone else to do his homework.” He mocks the surname.

“That is a bold accusation, Hayden.” She says in shock.

“But a true one. He was telling Audrey about it in class.” Hayden reports, not caring that he’s telling. No one takes advantage of his friends or calls them stupid and gets away with it. He can’t just use his new powers on the boy…unfortunately. For one, he isn’t entirely sure how they work, and, for another, he doesn’t want anyone risk finding out about them in case they take the ember away. He’d never be able to help his dad get off the island then.

“And just whom is he getting to do his homework?” She asks, not really believing him though willing to listen.

“Evie. No one takes advantage of my friends like this. She can do better than some bimbo _prince_ who...”

“Hayden.” Fairy Godmother tries.

“Can’t tell the difference between stupid and brain dead seeing as he takes up both categories and…”

“Hayden!” She yells, snapping him out of it. “Your, um, your hair’s on fire.”

He sighs and grabs the skull, looking at it which calms him down enough for the flames to die out. “Fixed?” He asks, not having a mirror to check this time.

She nods, though glances worriedly up at his hair. “Now, Hayden, I don’t want to anger you further, but it is simply a matter of your word against Chad’s.” She begins gently, watching his hair for any warning signs.

“What about the handwriting? Evie’s is going to be different than his. _Charming_ wouldn’t have all his homework on him either. Not on him or in his dorm.” Hayden points out. “That’s it.” He realises, standing abruptly. “Come with me.” He insists and she follows in confusion. He leads her straight to Mal and Evie’s dorm where, sure a couple of long-haired girls leave the room with smiles and excited giggles. Jane squeaks nervously when she sees her mum and keeps her head down, but Fairy Godmother just follows Hayden into the room, not noticing the rip in her daughter’s skirt.

“Hayden, what are you…” Evie begins.

“Ah ha!” Hayden declares, handing her his skull and pulling up a textbook from the bag near Evie’s desk. Sure enough, it’s gotten _Chad Charming_ written on the front.

“Hayden, what are you…” Evie gasps, too shocked to stop him.

“Told you.” He says smugly.

Fairy Godmother frowns at the textbook and looks through the rest of the bag, seeing the evidence clearly enough and turns to Evie. “Evie, is it true that Chad Charming asked you to do his homework?”

“I…uh…he’s too busy. I thought if I did then…we could spend time together.” Evie sighs out, looking down sadly. Now he’d never want to spend time with her.

“Evie, this is his work. He has more than enough time to do it. You just focus on your work and leave him to his.” Fairy Godmother scolds lightly before leaving the room, bag in hand and intent on finding a certain prince to discipline next.

“Thanks Hayden!” Evie exclaims soon as she’s gone. “Now he’ll never spend time with me!”

“Evie, if a guy wants you to work to be with him then he’s not worth it. A girl as beautiful as you is worth more than that.” Hayden says, regretting nothing.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” She gasps in shock, Mal’s jaw drops. He _never_ compliments anyone, only ever joking comparing them to be a mild improvement than sewer rats or as attractive as a baboon’s rear end.

“As if you were one of Aphrodite’s daughters.” He compliments, not mentioning that this is not the first time he brought in the Goddess to describe Evie, and she outright blushes, knowing that Aphrodite is the Goddess of Beauty. This distracts her from snapping at him further and instead turns back to her sewing. Situation dealt with, Hayden instead reveals what happened to him in class and about the skull calming him down.

“Woah. Your hair was on fire?” Mal asks in shock.

“Like dad’s.” Hayden nods. “I just got really angry but saw the skull and it reminded me of dad. It helped calm me down.”

“Good job you’ve got it then.” Mal says. “Think it’s the ember?”

“Probably. I don’t know though. Dad said he needed to hold it when his power was suppressed into it. Before that, he didn’t even need it, not until Bolt-Boy and the other Olympians stole his power and locked it away in the ember.” Hayden points out cluelessly, chucking the ember up in the air and catching it repeatedly. “He said all he wanted in return was for me to try and break him out the island so we could both be free to rule the underworld together.”

“Then we’d best work on stealing that wand.” Mal says and Carlos walks in with a dog of all things.

“Want to introduce us to your little friend?” Hayden asks, smirking as he pets the dog.

“This is Dude. He’s my friend and the campus mutt. Ben said that I can keep hold of him as he said I look like I need him.” Carlos smiles at the dog and sits down on the floor at the end of Mal’s bed. Hayden sits next to him with Dude in the middle, petting the dog who rolls on his back to take full advantage of the belly rub he’s offering. Carlos smiles and scratches his neck, the dog loving all the attention.

“If you get on with this one, just wait until you meet Cerberus.” Hayden smirks at Carlos who gulps.

“I’m good with Dude now but isn’t Cerberus supposed to be giant?” He nervously asks.

Hayden smirks knowingly. “Extremely. Why?”

Carlos is nervous at hearing this. “No thanks. I think I’ll just stick with this little guy right here for now, Hayden.”

“Wise choice.” Hayden smiles, knowing from his dad that Cerberus isn’t really keen on strangers. He likes Hades and would probably like Hayden but anyone else might as well be dog meat. They’d probably get treated ever so slightly kinder by the giant hound of hell if they were compared to what he’d really do to them.

“Yo-ho-ho!” Jay declares as he enters the room, showing off his new tourney uniform, clearly having made the team. Well, at least something, well a couple of somethings good came out of today.


	6. Chad, the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden's new foe reveals himself, seemingly a hero of Auradon Prep, but do the heroes always get their way?

Evie found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at his coronation, something which they’re all invited to as members of the school. Evie’s already designing outfits and Mal is working on gathering up the necessary ingredients for a love potion to give to Ben so that she’d be at his side during the coronation as his girlfriend. They’ll be creating it later tonight in the kitchen so that no one would catch or disturb them. In the meantime, Hayden acts normal and is looking in his locker, which he’d spray painted a black skull on when first seeing it. Just as he pulls his hands out his locker, ready to close it, it’s slammed closed for him.

“Just saved me the trouble of closing it. _Thanks Charming_.” He sarcastically says, feeling the boy’s heated glare before he even turns to face him.

“You got me in trouble with Fairy Godmother. Now I have to catch up on my homework with barely any time to do it in.” He growls out in anger.

“Should off thought of that before you decided to be lazy and put it on Evie. She’s practically my sister just like Mal. No one takes advantage of her. Not even dumbo princes who don’t know any better.” Hayden says darkly, his glare becoming amused by Chad’s hand still on his locker as if trying to act tuff around him. Audrey stands close by, a crowd already gathered to watch. Hayden laughs at Chad, gesturing to his tense stance as if ready to fight. “You really want to fight me, _Charming_? You’d lose before you have the chance to beg for your many, many servants back home to protect you.” He snickers, raising an amused eyebrow

Chad smirks at him, letting his hand drop from the locker to stare him down, stepping forwards into Hayden’s personal space. “You can’t do anything to me. There may be witnesses but everyone will claim I’m innocent. After all, you’re nothing but Hades’ boy whereas I am the Prince of Cinderellasburg. Who are they going to believe?”

Instead of showing fear, Hayden just laughs at this, crossing his arms over his chest. “You forgot demigod, Prince of the Underworld, and nephew to all the biggest Olympian Gods and Goddesses.” Realising this, Chad gulps nervously but Hayden isn’t done. “You think I’m scared? That them not siding with me will stop me from defending myself against bigotry and stupid fools who don’t know their head from their butt, otherwise they wouldn’t be talking so much…”

“At least my father didn’t kidnap my mother and trick her into being trapped with him for eternity!” Chad exclaims.

“By the Gods, please help me with this idiot.” Hayden sighs tiredly. “My father hasn’t seen Persephone since being kidnapped by Bolt-Boy and the other Olympians and forcibly imprisoned on the island. That’s twenty years if we’re counting and I’m how old? That’s right, _sixteen_. Just sixteen. Nowhere near old enough to be born during the time they last saw each other. But, if you’re somehow that sure of her somehow being my mother, then we could just shake on it, make it a bet, a deal if you will.” He offers, holding out his hand. Chad backs up in fear and Hayden smiles darkly at him, lowering his hand. “And beyond that, if we’re bringing mothers into it then at least my dad would recognise mine for who she is and not just because she was the only girl in the kingdom to fit into an obnoxiously small shoe.” Chad opens his mouth, no doubt to spew another attempt at besting Hayden. “Before you say it, my actual mother _was_ married to dad before I was born. He divorced Persephone the day he was imprisoned on the island and remarried after he met my mother.”

“You’re evil!” Chad declares.

“You really going with that?” Hayden challenges, raising an eyebrow. “Tell me, other than standing up for myself, what have I done that’s so evil? Not my father. What have _I_ done?” Chad doesn’t answer straight away, looking around for help at finding an answer that’d give him the advantage.

“Your jacket literally says soul stealer and your hair lights on fire!” Audrey exclaims.

“Yeah and…you’re dark and carry around that.” Chad adds, pointing to the skull which causes Hayden to raise an eyebrow. “And you take pride in that you’re the son of Hades. That he’s your father.” He adds before Hayden can protest.

“So that’s your big defence? The fact I’m proud that my _caring_ father raised me, that I carry around a _fake_ skull he gave me, that my hair sometimes lights up harmlessly and beyond my natural control, the fact that I have a dark sense of humour and my clothing choices? Just how shallow are you if you judge people based on things beyond their control and for what they wear? Hate to think of how you’d react to homeless people or those who don’t have natural beauty just for being born differently. You know, like young Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame who had a disfigured face, but a heart of gold and a soul that shines like the sun.” Several people whisper at this, realising how true that is. Quasimodo was a hero after all. Hayden smirks at Chad. “Though, it’s no surprise that clothing is the first thing you notice. You really are Charming’s son, aren’t you? Notice what they’re wearing before even asking a thing about them. Tell me, how long was it until he took his eyes off her body until he focused on learning her name?”

“Chad, what are you doing?!” Ben asks in shock, holding the boy’s arm back when it was inches away from Hayden’s face, about to slap him until Ben rushed between the two, stopping it from getting physical.

“He-he threatened me! I was just defending myself.” Chad claims, looking worried now that Ben’s here.

“And all these witnesses will back you up just because they think I’m evil like my dad.” Hayden rolls his eyes, bored now. “Doesn’t matter that you insulted me for petty revenge on trying to get back at me for telling on you for being too lazy to do your own homework and taking advantage of Evie’s brains to do it for you. Her handwriting isn’t even close to yours, _Charming_. How stupid are you that you think anyone be fooled by that?”

Chad glares at him, wishing Ben wasn’t here to stop him from attacking the boy. “They didn’t say anything the first time and…”

“What? You actually did that, Chad?” Ben asks in disgust. “A prince knows he must do his own work if he is to be respected by his people. You should know better.”

“I uh…” Chad seems stuck for an answer. “He still attacked me!” He lies, pointing at Hayden.

“Yes, he did. He hit him first Ben. Chad was just defending himself from the evil in our school.” Audrey claims, smirking behind Ben’s back at Hayden.

“And this is why dad home-schooled me until now. No one believes you’re innocent as those with the power to do something only goes by those they have favouritism towards just based on who my father is. Doesn’t matter if you didn’t do anything.” Hayden sighs out.

“Ben, they’re lying.” Doug surprises them by stepping forwards from the crowd, sending Chad and Audrey a dirty look. “Hayden was only defending himself when Chad wouldn’t leave him alone. Chad slammed Hayden’s locker closed hard. If he hadn’t pulled his hands away seconds before he could have been badly injured by Chad’s actions.”

“Is this true?” Ben asks Hayden who nods and then turns to the other two, a disappointed frown on his face. “Don’t bother. I know when Doug’s lying and he’s not. Go to Fairy Godmother’s office. Don’t say anything to her until I get there. I’ll be there shortly.” He says, restrained anger clearly in his tone and Chad opens his mouth to protest. “Now, Chad!” Chad jumps at the yell and hurries off to the headmistress’ office. “And you know better than to lie Audrey. I’m disappointed in you.” She moves off and the crowd disperses. Ben’s face softens when he looks at Hayden. “Sorry you had to deal with that. I’ll talk with them.”

“It won’t matter. I’m Hades’ boy. Who’d care about me?” He asks hopelessly before walking away, leaving Ben to frown after him, knowing there’s more to it than that. The school bell suddenly rings before he can head after him and heads straight for Fairy Godmother’s office to tell her what happened, knowing she’d be just as disappointed as he was by Chad’s appalling behaviour.


	7. An Unexpected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Hayden's life and why he cannot trust others...

“Can we curse Charming next after giving Ben the cookie?” Evie asks eagerly, just hearing about what happened between Hayden and Chad.

“Don’t bother. Father will be sure to have a very _special_ punishment in the underworld planned out when he hears what that brat did.” Hayden smirks at the thought of this.

“He’d better.” She smiles when she sees something and moves past him. Hayden follows her gaze to see Ben stood next to Mal, a half-eaten cookie in his hand. It’s the cookie which contains the love potion they whipped up last night. “Oh, I have a better idea. Give Charming a cookie.”

“You want to give him treats?” Carlos asks, confused, not taking his eyes off Ben.

“With the love potion and trick him into eating it. As he eats it, make sure he sees you first and let him embarrass himself as he tries to make you happy as he’ll be in love with you. Then, when we’ve won, we lift the spell and let him become embarrassed over all he’s done.” She suggests quietly.

“Not happening. I’d rather burn my eyes with hellfire than put up with the blonde bimbo following me around like a lovesick puppy.” Hayden denies, shivering at the thought.

“Just a thought.” Evie sighs sadly but they’re distracted when they reach Ben and Mal.

“Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?” Ben asks, lovestruck as he gazes at Mal and it’s clear that the spell has worked.

“How you feeling, bro?” Jay asks, sliding up next to Ben.

Ben doesn’t take his gaze of Mal. “I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name. Mal, Mal!” She covers his mouth to shut him up and Jay and Carlos drag him away from her just to get him to the tourney game, Mal promising she’ll be there.

“You guys go on. I’ve got homework to do and I forgot my sunscreen, so I’ll just have to miss it and…” Hayden begins.

“You can use mine.” Evie smiles, not letting him get out of it as she and Mal pull him to the tourney field. Knowing when he’s defeated, Hayden sighs and goes with them willingly, irritated at having to put up with being around all the cheers and excitement of the game. He finds it boring until Jay and Carlos are put into the game and grins at the violence the boys bring into the game, surprisingly getting into it and even cheering along with the others when they score the winning goal. He lifts Mal up and spins her around in celebration only to still and put her down with a stunned expression when he realises what he’d just done. She smirks at him but is distracted when Ben takes the microphone from the announcer and professes his love for Mal through song. Hayden smirks at her embarrassment as she blushes when he tries to kiss her, but she blocks it with his jersey. Audrey and Chad are ignored, and Ben invites Mal to coronation which she accepts.

“If he breaks your heart, I’m stealing his soul.” Hayden whispers to Mal with a dark smile at Ben. She rolls her eyes at him but doesn’t comment on it.

_Descendants_

“Why hello, Doug.” Hayden greets, the boy jumping at his sudden appearance as Hayden sits down opposite him at the table. He was coming after sensing that his sister was anxious but stayed back when he realised it was only from her being nervous after Ben asked her out on a date, Evie leaving with her to help her get ready. Seeing that she’s fine, this seems like the perfect time and opportunity to have a little _talk_ with Doug.

“Um, hello Hayden. You enjoying Auradon?” Doug politely asks, nervous at why he’s here.

“It’s still too bright and too…pleasant for what I’m used to but I’m adapting.” Hayden answers honestly. “Now, that’s enough about me, let’s talk about you.”

“Me?” Doug asks, confused.

“You and your intentions with Evie.” Hayden says, a dark look on his face.

“Me and Evie?” Doug gulps. “I won’t hurt her. I wouldn’t.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear that as you do so and…” He lets out a tense breath. “I may have to steal your soul.”

“Oh, if I ever hurt her then I don’t think I’d deserve one.” Doug admits, ducking his head down nervously.

_A pause._

“Dang it, Doug. Stop making me like you.” Hayden growls out in annoyance and Doug smiles at this. “So much for the whole protective, friend-brother talk I was going to make you wet your pants with.” He sighs, annoyed at Doug making him approve of him and Evie, and stands.

“Um, you want to talk about anything else?” Doug offers and Hayden frowns, confused. “Like, um, what’s your favourite colour?”

“Why do you need to know that?” Hayden asks defensively.

“Just curious. I mean, I never really see you talk to anyone other than the isle kids and thought, after all the bulling Chad’s been doing to you lot that…I just thought that you might need a friend.” Doug admits honestly.

Hayden doesn’t speak and Doug looks back to his lunch. He stands, confused by the notion of having friends at Auradon and turns to walk away. “Grey.”

“Huh?” Doug says, looking back up at him, confused.

“My favourite colour is grey as it’s a mix of black and white just like real life.” Hayden admits, something which he hasn’t even told his dad before walking away. Doug smiles softly at the boy as he leaves. Ben’s right. Maybe they’re not so bad after all, even Hayden who is apparently hiding a softer core behind that hard-outer shell. Knowing this only makes Doug all the more willing to offer an ear to listen to the boy and help him loosen up if he needs to.

However, Hayden’s mind isn’t that simple, wondering why anyone would want to be his friend, his thoughts swimming and not even noticing a faint melody beginning to play (Out There from Hunchback of Notre Dame). Without really thinking about it, he starts singing. _“The world is cruel. The world is wicked. I don’t know who I can trust in this whole kingdom. I don’t make new friends.”_ He sees a group of students quickly pass him by, whispering amongst them. _“I who see their judgement, their hatred, their sneers. I who is always looked upon with fear.”_ He sighs out in defeat. _“How can I protect myself unless I always stay away, away from them.”_ He walks through the school, singing softly to himself. _“I am the son.”_

 _“Am the son.”_ A voice in his head echoes.

 _“Of the villain Hades.”_ Hayden continues.

 _“The villain Hades.”_ The voice repeats.

He shakes his head. “ _And this is a crime for which the world has no mercy. I cannot trust them.”_

 _“I am my own defender.”_ The voice sings.

He looks out at a window where the other children are having fun on their own. _“Out there they'll revile me as a monster.”_

 _“I’m not a monster.”_ His inner voice snaps.

 _“Out there they will hate, and scorn and jeer.”_ He reminds himself.

 _“Not a monster.”_ It repeats.

 _“Why invite their hatred and judgement? Stay away.”_ He backs away from the window. _“Be cautious of them.”_

 _“I'm cautious.”_ The voice sings.

 _“Wary of them.”_ He continues.

 _“I'm wary.”_ It echoes.

 _“Ignore what they say, the games they play, and stay a-way.”_ Hayden backs up to the wall behind him. _“Safe behind this shield and this exterior of stone,”_ Some kids see him and turn the other way down the corridor, practically running from him. _“gazing at the people running from me. All my life I watch them as I hide from them alone, hungry for the friendships they show me.”_ He keeps walking down the corridor and looks out the windows as he passes, seeing the people having fun again. _“All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day. Not away from them, but running **with** them.” _He reaches an archway leading out to the courtyard he was just in, smiling at the thought as he looks at the people who haven’t see him yet.

 _“And out there, living in the sun. Give me one day out there. All I ask is one to hold forever. Out there, where they all live unaware. What I'd give? What I'd dare? Just to live one day out there!”_ Hayden leans forward, catching himself on the archway so he won’t scare them away, knowing this is the closest he can get to them without their fear showing. _“Out there among the people with a bounce in their stride, at the distance I stand I can see them. Every day they smile and laugh and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them.” He lifts his head up and sings to the skies, everyone somehow not hearing his song despite how loud he’s singing. “If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant! Out there strolling by with friends. Taste a morning out there, like ordinary children who freely walk about there! Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share! Won't resent! Won't despair! Old and bent, I won't care! I'll have spent one day out there!”_ He holds the last note for as long as he can, finishing the song, smiling sadly at the other kids and his wish to be able to walk with them without fear.

Before he can become drowned in his thoughts again, he becomes alarmed when he feels Mal in a panic and then in danger. Before he can rush after her however, the danger passes, and he knows she’s safe. Relief taking over, Hayden holds back until he sees her again to ambush her, asking if she’s alright. She smiles softly as she confesses about how she’s having doubts and how her feelings are becoming confused about Ben. She then goes on to say how she lost him for a second and was saved from drowning by him which is why he felt her panic then in danger. Reassured that his sister is not in any danger, life resumes as normal until one day in Remedial Goodness.

Fairy Godmother surprises them as she makes a surprising announcement, a TV screen behind her. “Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat.” She turns the TV on and the screen flickers to life. Maleficent (who is so close she takes up most of it), Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella come on screen. Hayden frowns when his dad is clearly not there. “Oh, and Hayden, your father is just over here on this.” She informs as if just remembering as she leads him over to a laptop near the back of class, Hayden hearing Maleficent saying something about not hearing or seeing anything behind him. “For some reason your father and Maleficent refused to be in the same room so we had to make do with this. Here we are.” She happily informs as she turns the laptop on, and Hades appears with a smile when he sees his son.

“Hayden! There you are my boy!” Hades declares with light shining in his eyes.

“Hi daddy.” Hayden smiles, the word slipping and reaches out to the screen with a sad smile.

“Miss you too, son.” Hades smiles sadly.

Hayden suddenly drops his hand and abruptly turns to Fairy Godmother who is still stood there, smiling softly as she realises how caring Hades, the seemingly heartless God of the Underworld, is towards his son. “Do you mind?” He asks and she realises she’s intruding and mutters an apology as she moves back to the others. “And Fairy Godmother?” She stops to look back at him. He sends her a genuine, warm smile. “Thanks for this.” She smiles back and continues to join the others at front of class. Hayden leans against a desk just behind him, smiling at his dad.

“How is it there? Any names I need remember for extra punishment in the underworld?” Hades asks seriously.

“Um, maybe just one. Chad _Charming_. He’s a jerk and a spoilt brat.” Hayden reveals, seeming a bit nervous at telling his dad this next bit but knows his dad would find out one day and then scold him severely at not telling him sooner. “He slammed my locker closed when I was using it. Luckily, my hands were just out the way. I heard he got a month’s detention for it and Fairy Godmother refused to listen his parents, Cinderella and Prince _Charming_ or their excuses as she said there’s no excuse for that kind of bullying behaviour.”

“He slammed a locker on you?” Hades repeats, anger igniting his tone. “I’ll put him through a pain so painful that people who wrote the definition of pain will have to find a new meaning for it by the time I have shown that brat the new meaning of the word!” He frowns when Hayden just chuckles softly. “What?”

“I just missed this.” Hayden admits. “I miss you and the island, believe it or not.”

“It that bad? Sunlight every day? Sports? Happiness?” Hades asks knowingly, smirking in amusement at the boy.

“Every dang day is just _‘here comes the sun, do, do, do, do’_.” He sings softly, shivering at the thought and Hades chuckles.

“Oh, the horror.” He says sarcastically. “Do they have no honour for rain and cloudy days? Should I spray the sun with a hose to punish it for being too bright?” He asks teasingly and Hayden smirks but shakes his head no.

“Think it’s a bit far to do that. Though, knowing you dad, you’d find a way.” Hayden looks over at the others and just hears Carlos snapping at his mother, presumably for something to do with his new dog judging by his next line.

“This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed!” Carlos points out. “So, give it a rest!”

“Oh-ho! Burn!” Jafar chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Hades asks when seeing Hayden snicker. He quickly relays the conversation he just heard, and Hades is laughing softly along with him. “About time he stood up for himself.”

“Yeah.” Hayden agrees. He then remembers something which has been on his mind lately. “Dad, my hair set on fire.”

“It did?” Hades asks in shock, glancing up at his hair.

“I got angry. It happened more than once. Stopped when I calmed down.” He informs. “Um, but I wasn’t holding the ember. It was in my pocket but…”

“Your God-side is awakening now that you’re outside the barrier.” Hades realises with shock.

“It is?” Hayden asks, shocked.

“Yes. Not sure if you’ll even need the ember forever as you’ll have your own power to wield.” Hades confirms. “Once we move to the underworld, I can teach you how to use your powers then. The underworld should make it easier as my own power is strongest there.”

“Right.” Hayden nods with a smile at the thought. “Um, I want to get you out of there dad still, really I do but I have a feeling I won’t be welcome back at Auradon if I did.” He looks over at the other four. “Or with my friends.”

“Hayden?” Hades asks in concern, not for the idea of not leaving but for his son’s worry.

“Ben gets coronated as king soon and Fairy Godmother will use her wand then. We’d have to swipe it then but something, a nagging part of me I’m hoping is wrong, is telling me that those four aren’t going to go through with it. They love it too much here.”

“And you?” He checks.

“I’m still set on breaking you out. I miss my dad and I don’t want you stuck there forever. You don’t belong there. No one does. What if, when I take the wand to break you out, they hate me for it?” Hayden asks worriedly.

“If they can’t understand the reasons behind your actions then they don’t deserve you.” Hades says.

“I guess.” Hayden sighs, unsure about this purely on how his friends will react. “I just…I don’t like it here. I don’t fit in. The students fear me, the teachers hate me. Most people just avoid me. Well, all but this one guy called Doug. He’s the only one who didn’t judge me the second he met me. Well, him and Bennyboo obviously.”

Hades raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Bennyboo?”

“Ben’s ex Audrey used to call him that. I started to say it to just to wind him up. He didn’t seem to mind and now I just keep calling him it.” Hayden reveals then turns serious. “Dad, I’m just worried. the others are caught up in Auradon so much that I’m beginning to wonder just how much it’s going to change them.”

“Maybe it’s not really changing them but allowing them to finally let go and be who they really are now that their parents aren’t constantly putting them down for being different than how they expected them to be.” Hades points out.

“What about you? Did you expect me to be different?” Hayden asks curiously

“I expected you to have fiery hair all the time outside the barrier, but…” He shrugs, a playful smirk at his lips. “Hayden, I know I don’t say this often, but I do love you, son.” Hayden’s shocked by hearing this, his father not saying it that often, not even in private. “And I don’t care who you are or what you chose to do. You’re my son and if you want to embrace your dragon side or be good then I really don’t care. You’re still my boy and nothing changes that.”

“Thanks, dad.” Hayden says softly, trying not to cry at hearing this. He knows his dad cares about him a lot but hearing it said like that…it’s making him emotional. The school bell rings, Hayden sighing as he realises this means he has to go.

“Anything else you want to talk about?” Hades asks, hearing the school bell too.

“I don’t think so, dad, no.” Hayden shrugs and Hades nods.

“Right then. Oh, and I did send you something for today. The guards picked it up earlier today when Fairy Godmother contacted me a head of time to arrange this talk.” Hades remembers, smiling softly at his son. “Remember, you’re the crown Prince of the Underworld, demigod, and Child of Olympus. They may have banished me, but they haven’t don’t the same to you yet, not technically anyway, so _own it_. Good luck.” He smiles and they both say goodbye before Hades cuts the video call on his end.

“Fairy Godmother?” Hayden calls when he sees her, approaching the woman who smiles warmly at him. “My dad said you have something for me?”

“Something…oh yes. One moment please. I have it here somewhere.” She remembers and ducks under her desk as she begins searching for it. “Ah. There it is. Yes.” She places a metal box on the desk, spray painted black with his name in large golden letters on front in a fancy penmanship despite in spray paint. Around his name is miniature silver skulls dotted around the box. His dad painted the design no doubt and he smiles at the thought, wondering what it could be. Instead of opening it then and there he scoops up the box, bids his thanks to Fairy Godmother and leaves. It isn’t until he makes it back to his dorm room when he opens the box and smiles at what’s inside.


	8. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Day arrives and disaster strikes.

Hayden smiles at his reflection with approval. Evie designed the whole outfit as a black suit with the outline of red flames embroidered into the cuffs of the jacket and a dark red button down. The trousers (or _pants_ for Americans) are plain and black, and his shoes are black boots. He refused to put on the black tie she gave with it and instead added his own thing to the outfit. The gift from his father: a black crown with black diamond-shaped gems spaced around the main area of the crown. At his friends’ request, he leaves his skull behind despite a nagging feeling telling him he’ll need it, almost making him turn back and fetch it. However, it’s too late now as they hear singing in the garden below as Ben and some other kids singing to the guests for Family Day, Belle and Beasty enjoying the remixed version of their old song _‘Be our Guest’_. When it’s finished, the audience applauds and Hayden follows the others down to the crowd, holding his head high with pride. Like his father said: Own it.

He doesn’t care when people are clearly afraid of him, some whispering in confusion at who this apparent young prince is. Despite his dark clothing choice, not having flaming hair all the time seems to make them not realise who he’s the son off. They do show fear though as something dark lingers around the boy, spooking them into giving more than enough space to walk about the party undisturbed. He pets Dude who’s in Evie’s arms as his owner and Jay are instantly distracted by the chocolate fountain, Hayden rolling his eyes, amused at the sight of them. When Ben calls Mal over to meet his parents, Hayden almost joins them only for Evie to remind him that no one else knows they’re related so he has to play it cool.

Mal returns shortly after to invite them to lunch with Ben and his parents, Hayden wanting to skip it but Mal’s glare forces him to do otherwise. Before lunch however, they’re set up to play a game of croquet and Hayden, again, tries to skip it but doesn’t when he sees Beasty watching him keenly, as if expecting him to try something dark at a moment’s notice. Hayden sighs, shaking his head and instead focuses on the game, trying to remember what Ben had said when explaining it to him. He’s too focused on the ball to notice a woman walking up to Mal and the two starting a conversation.

“You!” The woman exclaims in horror and he looks over at Mal. “How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?” Hayden can already feel his sister’s mood shifting and instantly makes his way over to his sister’s side.

“Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal.” Ben reassures, beating Hayden to Mal’s side as he tries to play mediator. “Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”

“A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?” Queen Leah accuses. “Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter...was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So, her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!”

“Don’t you dare, don’t you DARE blame Mal or Maleficent for that. You’re the one who sent her away when you knew that the curse wouldn’t take effect until she turned sixteen.” Hayden glares and Audrey glares right back.

“Trying to manipulate us just like your father, _Hades_ , tricked others into stealing their souls.” Audrey accuses.

“Hardly manipulating when it’s based on facts. Unfortunately, some people are just too stupid to see it.” He fires back and looks back at Mal. “Don’t you dare apologise. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He whispers so quietly that everyone else but Mal misses it.

“What did you call my granddaughter?” Queen Leah asks in shock, pulling the girl away from him.

“Technically, I never called that _spoilt brat_ anything.” Hayden points out.

“Excuse me. You will show respect…” Leah begins in outrage.

“When she’s earned mine.” Hayden glares darkly at her and she shows fear at the darkness in his eyes.

“Go away! Stay away from them!” Chad yells at them.

“Don't do this, Chad.” Ben requests.

“What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend.” Chad looks to Hayden. “And you steal souls.”

Hayden laughs. “Who’s? Who’s soul have I apparently stolen? Maybe you should be on that island instead being such a bigot and a bully.” Several people gasp in horror. “People have been imprisoned there for less after all.”

“Hey, hey!” Ben calls, trying to calm things down.

“Oh. You enjoy hurting people.” Chad says to Jay then turns on Evie. “And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.”

“Says the stupid fool who needed her just to pass grade.” Hayden cuts in. “Go on. What else are you going to say about me? Like it or not, I am the son of Hades and _proud_ to be and you know why? Because at least my father isn’t too ashamed to be around me when he can. Where are your parents right now, _Charming_?” He points out and Chad growls going to hit him, but Hayden catches his fist. His hair ignites with anger and gasps of horror reach his ears. “Oh please, he tried to hit me, and I caught his hand in defence. Don’t be blind. You all saw that. If I was hurting him, he’d be screaming in pain right now.” Hayden rolls his eyes and sees an idea form in Chad’s mind, opening his mouth. “Don’t bother unless you want to feel _real_ pain.” Hayden whispers so quietly that only Chad can hear it. “Wise choice. I’m going to let go of your hand now and you will back away from me and my _family_. Understood?” He whispers darkly and Chad nods fearfully. As promised, Hayden lets go of his hand and Chad backs up in fear. The guests instantly let out breaths of relief.

“Are you alright? How bad did he hurt you?” Audrey asks worriedly, checking his hand over but finding no marks.

Chad goes to answer but Hayden raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something and he gulps but shakes his head. “He didn’t. I’m fine. It didn’t hurt.”

“You see! They’re violent!” Queen Leah declares. “You can’t trust them, Ben.”

“Oh, my Gods. How stupid are you? You all saw that he went to hit me, and I just caught his hand. He _literally_ said he wasn’t hurt. Or are you getting blind as well as deaf in your senile, old age?” Hayden asks.

She’s shocked. “How dare…”

“Oh, I dare.” Hayden turns to Ben. “Told you we shouldn’t have come. They say they’re living in the future and have moved on from the past and yet they judge a child just for being born. Should I show shame just for being born or that my father is Hades? I won’t, I refuse. I was born, same as you, same as Quasimodo who was raised by the evil Claude Frolo. Same as a girl who _chose_ to make a deal with a sea witch despite knowing what the consequences would be. She could have written stuff down after losing her voice, just saying. Same as all the villains in a pub who befriended a girl with magical hair. Same as the _thieves_ who met a princess and fell in love, one who was only in it for the crown, not expecting to find love along the way, and the other who almost broke a promise to a friend to free him from slavery to a magic lamp just so he could be royalty.” He looks to Belle, saddened by all the hypocrisy they’re receiving.

“Same as a young girl who sacrificed her own freedom to live with a monster who she fell in love with, not knowing that he had a heart of gold underneath. Before that he was a spoilt prince who wouldn’t even open that darkened heart of his to a lone, frail woman in from the cold just because of how she looked.” Beast looks down at this, the memories of his past swimming around in him. Belle at least looks sorry now. “But that doesn’t matter does it? Because they weren’t born as the children of villains. They didn’t grow up on an island trapped behind a barrier keeping them prisoners. They didn’t grow up without the chances to prove themselves like others did or had a definite example of kindness and good on the island. The closest we could ever come to that is my dad Hades and you know why?” He looks over at his friends in pity. “Because he never told me I had to wear makeup constantly from the day I was born or find a handsome prince just to stay a member of his family. He never told me that if I didn’t steal enough, we’ve have to skip dinner that night as we wouldn’t have enough to trade some of the already _spoilt_ food that Auradon so _kindly_ had given us after all the best and useful stuff got nabbed first. He didn’t make me feel like a slave or that I was second place his love for fur coats. He didn’t tell me that I have to be mean and spiteful just to make him proud to call him his son.”

He looks to Leah with a glare, everyone too stunned to say anything. “He never sent me away as a _baby_ because of a curse that wouldn’t take place _until_ I turned sixteen, but instead sent me away _when_ I was sixteen for the chance of a better life. For the chance to be free and have a chance to make a friend or two who wouldn’t be afraid when we first meet just for being the son of Hades. No, he’s the best father in the world and do you know why? Because he said it doesn’t matter if I want to be evil. He said he wouldn’t care if I chose to be good. He said he’d still accept for who I am, not what I am, because I’m his son and he loves me. Shame you heroes, who already know just how dark the world can be, aren’t a little more open minded like he is.” Hayden turns and walks away without another word, not looking back as his friends follow, everyone too shocked to say anything until they leave.

“Ben…” Audrey begins.

“Don’t.” Ben snaps. “Just don’t.” He looks at the crowd. “This was supposed to be Family Day and you ruined it by being jealous and bitter. You and Queen Leah. You both should be ashamed of yourselves for how you’ve acted. Hayden’s right. You’re stuck in the past.” He looks around. “All of you and I’d rather be anywhere but here right now.” Ben walks away, ignoring his parent’s calls. He can’t even look at any of them right now.

“Hayden! Hayden!” Mal calls as she catches up to him.

“Leave me alone, Mal.” Hayden snaps, his anger turning on her.

“Hayden Blu, you listen to me right now!” She orders and he jumps at her raised voice, only ever hearing the _sister voice_ in moments where he’s messed up and she’s really mad at him. It doesn’t help that she used his middle name _Blu_ , something he hates being reminded of. Dad said it as a joke from him being born with blue hair and Maleficent actually agreed to it, one of the few things they agreed on near the end of their marriage. However, this time Mal doesn’t look mad, just concerned as she pulls him a little bit away from their friends, talking softly so no one can overhear them. They know the two do this when the other’s hurting. It’s why they’re seen as siblings on the isle.

“You shouldn’t have had to jump in and defend me like that. It wasn’t your battle.” She says, not unkindly.

“You’re my sister. That makes it my battle.” He shrugs.

“Are you okay?” She asks, reaching out to take his hand comfortingly but he pulls it away.

“Honestly? No. I’m really not okay, Mal. I hate it here. I hate them. The isle was better than here, and I had just as many friends there as I do here. At least dad was always there. He’d know what to do in this situation.”

“I wish he was there for me too.” Mal sighs sadly.

“Maybe he could be…” Hayden suggests.

She just shakes her head. “No. If he wanted me, he would have come for me by now and not just the few times when I had hurt myself playing or had gotten really sick and you called him for help.”

“He still came. Even knowing it was you, he came.” Hayden bites his bottom lip, seeming anxious about what he says next. “He asks about you, you know.”

“He does?” She’s shocked, not knowing he cared.

Hayden nods. “Whenever I came home, he always asked if I’d seen Mali and if Maleficent’s treating her right.”

Mal smiles softly as she remembers on particular memory from her past. “I remember one time she didn’t, that had ruined her spell book when I spilt my drink over it, the pages were unreadable. She refused to let me come home until it was fixed. I fell asleep outside that night, too tired to stay awake after another useless try at copying down the spells from what I could make out. I woke up the next morning with a jacket draped over me, the one that soon became my favourite, that I always wear, and the spell book was fixed as if by magic.” She pauses, realising something during her tale. “That was dad, wasn’t it?” Hayden nods yes and she throws her head back with a smile. “For ages afterwards, I kept insisting that magic was on the isle or some kind of magic fairy. We went out hunting for it but found nothing. And you,” She gasps in shock, pointing at him accusingly. “You knew I was wasting my time and still went along with it anyway.”

Hayden chuckles softly. “Dad found it hilarious. Said he didn’t realise he was magic as well as a God and kept calling himself a _Magic God_ for weeks.”

Mal chuckles at this. “I’m not sure if I wish I could have seen that or not.”

“I wouldn’t.” Hayden warns. “He danced with the tambourine again.”

She feigns horror. “Oh God. Not the tambourine.”

“Yep.” He nods, popping the p _._ They share a smile, and his smile turns sad as thoughts of the party start bubbling up on him. Without an explanation, he turns and walks away, his smile turning into a frown as he ignores his friends’ calls, not wanting to see anyone any more.

He instead heads to his room as the memories of the day overwhelm him completely, hiding away for the rest of the day, not even bothering to come down to dinner. No one bothers him. Not even Mal who instead leaves a plate at his door and walks away. It’s as if a storm is brewing around him and everyone knows better than to try putting it out. He just lies on his bed, holding his skull and a few tears drop down onto it. “I miss you dad. Tomorrow. Just wait. Tomorrow and it’ll be alright. You’ll be free and we’ll be out of here. Just wait and see.” He whispers to it softly as if his father could hear him.


	9. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation day finally arrives but will the VKs stick with the plan to steal the wand or will events take a much different turn?

Coronation day arrives with joy and glamour, Mal sitting with Ben on the ride to the cathedral. Ben and Mal meet Beasty and Belle outside the cathedral before being heading inside where the others are waiting on a nearby balcony, overlooking the scene. Out of the respect he has for Ben, which only grew after hearing what he said when they left the party yesterday, Hayden bows along with the others as Ben walks down the aisle towards Fairy Godmother, kneeling before her.

She places the crown on his hand then picks up the wand. “Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?”

“I do solemnly swear.” Ben says.

She dubs him with the wand. “Then it is my honour and my joy to bless our new king.”

However, the wand is snatched from her and everyone gasps. At this point, everyone would assume it was Mal, the girl being the villain kid closest to Ben but no. It’s Jane whose hair is back to normal. Mal must have turned it back after Jane betrayed her somehow. Good. The wand is too much for her and strikes lightening through the ceiling, much to the alarm of the crowd. Not good, not good at all. Without thinking, Hayden leaps down from the balcony, the ember in his pocket giving him strength to withstand such a fall without any harm.

“Child, what are you doing?!” Fairy Godmother screams at her daughter in alarm.

“If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!” Jane exclaims as the wand sparks with power. “Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!”

“Take cover!” Beasty calls, trying to protect his wife and Fairy Godmother.

However, the wand is yanked out of Jane’s hand when Hayden holds out his own hand, the wand flying straight to him and the wild sparks instantly die down to nothing. He feels the power running through it and looks around, seeing the fear in everyone’s faces. Mal stills from where she was rushing to help Jane and the other VKs run down the balcony to meet them.

“Hayden, give me the wand.” Ben asks, worried for the wand and the boy wielding it.

“Don’t come any closer.” Hayden orders, pointing the wand at him for emphasis and everyone gasps.

“It’s okay.” He says, but doesn’t come any closer, not wanting to scare him into doing something he shouldn’t.

“I told you so!” Audrey declares and Hayden glares at her, his hair sparking brightly with red flames and everyone’s afraid.

“Let's go!” Carlos calls.

“Revenge time.” Jay adds, the other three stood with Mal.

“You really want to do this?” Ben asks Hayden.

“How would you feel if _your_ father was held prisoner on an island where you have to fight to survive?” Hayden asks.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Hayden. Your father made his choice.”

“My father made deals. Some fell through because the one who made it with him couldn’t hold up their end of them. They knew their soul was the payment for it. That’s _not_ stealing souls that’s just a deal. The terms were clear at the start. They could have offered something else, but they never asked. No one ever thinks to ask. They just assume. They _always_ assume.” Hayden glares, his hair flaring with anger at Auradon and how his life has been here.

Taking note of how heated his hair is, literally, Ben treads carefully, keeping his voice calm and controlled despite the situation. “Well, I’m asking now. Give me the wand please. You don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I’m not hurting anyone.” Hayden says and Ben smiles softly at him but they all gasp in horror at his next words. “But I’m not leaving my father trapped on that island either.” Without warning, he pulls out the ember with his wand hand, raises the wand into the air and a bolt of lighting flies from it. The ember disappears as the lightning bolt carries it away. Through the power of the wand, he knows it’s worked and instantly chucks the wand to Mal without a second thought. He doesn’t need it anymore.

“Hayden, what have you done?” Ben asks with horror and dread.

“Opened a gateway to the underworld right where my father is on the island. It’ll stays open even with the barrier now. He’s not a prisoner anymore. He’s free.” Hayden reveals and the audience gasp in horror. Ben seems disappointed but Hayden doesn’t regret his actions.

“Mal, please, just give me the wand.” Ben pleads, hoping that she would listen to him.

“Ben, I’m sorry. We have no choice!” She cries, holding the wand out like a weapon, warning him not to come near. “Our parents...”

“Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours.” Ben says, glancing at Hayden who is clearly not going to try anything from now on.

Mal seems uncertain before revealing, “I think I want to be good.”

“You are good.” Ben insists.

“How do you know that?” She asks desperately.

“Because...because I'm listening to my heart.” He reveals.

“I want to listen to my heart, too.” She lowers the wand and turns to her friends. “And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy.” She says to Jay and then looks to Carlos. “And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart.” She looks to Hayden sadly. “And even though you set your father free, it’s only because you’re afraid. You’re afraid of losing him, the one person who has always been there for you more than anyone else in the world. You miss him and I get it, but just remember what you said. You don’t want to hurt anyone. Just remember that, okay?” Hayden nods, thankful that she clearly doesn’t hate him for it. “And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben.” She turns to Ben and shows him a ring on her finger. “Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys.”

She holds out her fist and Fairy Godmother gasps. “I choose good, too.” Jay joins, adding his fist.

“I choose good.” Evie agrees, joining her fist.

“So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad.” Carlos asks, the others giggling softly.

“Your parents can't reach you here.” Ben reassures, glancing at Hayden as if to say apart from Hayden.

“Okay, then.” He puts his fist in the circle with them. “Good.”

They look at Hayden. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I don’t want to take sides either. I don’t know what I want to be. I just…I wanna go home, my _real_ home. The home where I can be free without a barrier to tie me down. The home where I don’t have to worry about watching my back all the time. The home where I won’t feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at me as if I’m going to steal their soul or something. The home where I can speak the truth and not be seen as the villain who lies when I would only ever lie so for a life-saving reason.”

Mal smiles sadly at him and then looks back at Ben. “Come on.” She encourages and he joins them, putting his fist in the middle as Mal rests her head on his shoulder. Everyone’s happy and carefree for a moment but then that moment ends when the sound of roaring thunder echoes throughout the cathedral. Green smoke flows through a window high up and lands, the smoke dispersing to reveal the woman Hayden shares a hatred for just like his father.

“Maleficent!” He growls.

“I’m back!” Maleficent declares.

“It can’t be.” Mal whispers in dread. “Go away, mother!”

Hayden moves to stand at Mal’s side defensively, knowing how harsh the woman can be.

Maleficent doubles over laughing, letting out a pig-snort. “She’s funny! You’re very funny.” She sobers up and gestures to the wand. “Here, wand me. Chop chop.”

Hayden glares at her as he puts an arm out in front of Mal protectively, practically snarling at the woman.

“No!” Ben cries.

Mal chucks the wand to Fairy Godmother who catches it, waving it around. “Bibbidi-bobbidi...”

However, she gets no chance to finish as Maleficent goes ‘Boo’ in a mocking tone and brings her sceptre down, freezing all but the villain kids in the room. “Psych.” She laughs and turns, seeing Beast. She takes off his glasses and looks him up and down in approval. “Ooh, in another time, in another time.” She then makes her way over to Fairy Godmother, singing under her breath, “Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean...” She snatches the wand and uses it to poke Fairy Godmother’s nose. “Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs.”

“You can hardly talk! There’s a reason the Evil Queen was fairest in the land until Snow White came along. At least she ages with grace. You just age.” Hayden growls.

“Hayden!” Mal tries worriedly, grabbing his arm to stop him from doing something stupid.

“Oh, here we go, just like his father.” Maleficent tuts, turning to the boy with a scowl. “All bark, no bite. Nothing but a runt with a mouth on him. Let me fix that for you.” She raises the sceptre at him.

“Mother, no!” Mal cries in horror, shoving her brother behind her protectively.

“Oh, don’t tell me you actually care about that little…”

“Hey, leave him alone!” Jay cuts off.

“Yeah! Just leave him!” Carlos agrees.

“He hasn’t done anything to you!” Evie snaps.

“He’s my brother, mother.” Mal says.

“Hardly.” Maleficent sneers but doesn’t bother with the brat again. She then turns to her daughter and wonders, “Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?” She uses the wand to magically pull Mal’s ring off her hand, Ben clearly having given it to her. It lands on the wand smoothly. “Perfect fit!” She moves past Fairy Godmother, making a joke about minding the horns on her head. She sees Ben and cups his face with her hand. “Aw...” She shoves his face and knocks his crown so it’s at an angle on his head. “Falling in love is weak...and ridiculous.” She stops before them. “It's not what you want.”

“You don't know what I want!” Mal cries.

“Yeah, there was a whole speech that you were too late to hear. Another important thing in her life you missed.” Hayden glares hatefully at her.

“Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!” Mal continues before Maleficent can snap at him again, tearing up.

“Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and...years of practice being evil. You'll get there.” Maleficent claims.

“No, I will not.” Mal denies. “And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing.”

“I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!” Maleficent declares pointing the wand at her.

“And you have no right to say what she can and cannot have!” Hayden snaps right back, putting himself between the two. His hair flames red and Mal moves to his side, holding his hand which calms him only slightly.

Mal holds out her hand. “And now I command, wand to my hand!” The wand fights against the evil fae and flies to Mal’s open hand. “Ha! It worked!”

Maleficent growls out in irritation. “I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!” She demands.

“Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil.” Carlos says like the voice of reason.

“Oh, please! You're killing me. Arf!” Maleficent barks and, as if summoning him by that sound alone, Dude jumps up into her arms. “Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me!” She puts the dog down, thankfully not hurting him. Jay charges forwards and goes for the sceptre but Maleficent is stronger, running a hand over his arm. “Gaston should be jealous.” She touches his forehead with magic which sends him to the floor. She laughs then becomes angry again. “Enough! You all will regret this!” She moves a few steps back and green smoke surrounds her as she transforms into a giant purple-pink dragon. Though she sees Jay first, she then sees the child she abandoned and his flaming hair like Hades. She dives at him and he pulls feels power surge through him on instinct before he throws a beam of white light at her. Though shocked at what’s happening, he keeps focused on it as she flies out the way of the beams. He can’t land a hit though and is very careful not to hit the people instead.

Maleficent grows tired of this game and dives out the way and fires a ball of fire at him. Jay pulls him out the way and Hayden feels tired just from having to keep that up. No longer strong enough to do that trick again and unsure if he could summon whatever power that was from within again, Jay pulls him by the arm as they run back down the aisle.

Evie moves in front of them as they run past and holds up her mirror. “Magic mirror, show your bright light!” A white beam of light fires from the mirror temporarily blinding the dragon.

“Behind me, E!” Mal orders, shoving the girl behind her. “Leave my friends alone!” She yells and Maleficent lands before her, letting out a roar as she shakes off the last of the blinding light. “This is between you and me, mother.” Her and Maleficent’s eyes start glowing bright green as they stare at each other and she begins chanting. “The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one!” Silence falls as neither side backs down until the power overwhelms Maleficent who lets out a cry and is covered in green smoke, seemingly disappearing. However, she is not gone but instead just a tiny little purple lizard that Hayden _knows_ is her, almost as if he can see it in her darkened soul. Fairy Godmother unfreezes and lets out a cry of surprise as they rush forwards to the lizard.

“What just happened?” Evie wonders.

“I have no idea.” Mal says.

“Did you do it?” She asks.

“I don't know.” Mal admits cluelessly.

“No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty.” Fairy Godmother explains.

Hayden laughs. “Ha. Serves her right.”

Mal sends him a disapproving look and crouches down next to his lizard-mother with Fairy Godmother. “Is she gonna be like that forever?”

“Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So, can she.” Fairy Godmother claims.

“No, she can’t. She’s vile and cruel.” Hayden sneers at the lizard and Fairy Godmother looks at him with disapproval.

“Hades did.” Mal points out. “He loves you.”

“He was willing to change. She isn’t. She wouldn’t even listen to you.” Hayden counters and Mal gives it up. No point arguing as they’re clearly at a stalemate. That’s the problem with siblings. They never quit when they believe they’re right. Maybe he is but she won’t judge her mother so quickly on if she can learn to love or not. Maybe she’s just waiting on the right person to come along and teach her how wonderful love can be. After all, Ben did the same with her.

Shaking her head, Mal holds out the wand to Fairy Godmother. “I believe this belongs to you.”

Fairy Godmother hand her the ring. “And I believe this belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class.” They laugh.

“Cool. What’s meh prize?” Hayden wonders, pronouncing ‘my’ in a funny manner, smirking teasingly at her.

“The feeling of positivity and love.” Fairy Godmother smiles at him.

“Oh joy.” He says dramatically depressed, rolling his eyes though is actually amused at her. Maybe she’s rubbing off on him. He shivers at that horrifying thought.

Fairy Godmother doesn’t notice this as she’s raising her wand and declares, “Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!” Everyone unfreezes and Ben charges forwards, letting out a roar.

Mal stops him, though amused. “Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here.”

“Yeah, we’re fine, down, boy, down. That’s a god little human-beast-dog-boy.” Hayden smirks and Ben doesn’t mind the name.

Without warning, Ben scoops Mal up in his arms and spins her, the girl letting out a cry of surprise. “Next time, I rescue you, okay?” He requests.

“Oh, we’re inviting danger to every big event in our lives then?” Hayden asks.

“Yeah, no.” Mal shakes her head at her brother. “Let's not let there be a next time, okay?” They hug and she jokingly tilts his crown, Ben laughing. “I will be right back.” She says, moving over to Fairy Godmother who seems to be scolding Jane for her actions. She seems to get Jane out of trouble and then sees a guard putting the bell jar over lizard-Maleficent. “Hey!” She calls and they stop. “Careful! That's my mom!” She then notices Hayden knelt down next to the guard who bows to her and leaves. He’s taking pictures of the lizard, knelt down for a better shot. “Hayden?”

“What?” He shrugs as if doing nothing wrong. He stands up. “My dad would love to see this.” He grins with amusement the frowns looking around. “I thought he’d be here by now. Where is he?”

“Well, ask and ye shall receive!” Hades’ calls in a cheery voice and everyone gasps in fear as they look over to see the God leaning casually against a pillar.

“Dad!” Hayden cries, running over to him and throws himself against the man who embraces him in return. He ruffles his son’s hair and pulls Hayden’s crown out of nowhere. He places it on the boy’s head and smiles softly at him.

“Hey, kiddo. What’s this about I would love to see this?” He asks

“Oh, nothing much, just that Maleficent’s a tiny lizard.” Hayden casually says as he gestures back to the bell jar, smiling at his dad, happy he’s here. Hades then moves past his son and crouches down next to the lizard who hisses at him.

He bursts out laughing and takes a full minute to recover enough to stand, wiping tears away. “Oh my…I needed that.” He looks back to Hayden, still smiling after that. “Oh, tell me you got pictures.”

“I did.” Hayden confirms, holding up his phone where one of the photos clearly shows the lizard.

“Good.” Hades smiles and then turns to the crowd who whimper in fear of the God when his face turns dark, as if wanting to devour their souls right then and there. “Now then, just one quick question for you all. Where is Chad Charming?” Chad lets out a cry of fear and tries to make a run for it, but Hades stops him with a wave of his hand, black smoke locking around his ankles and holding him in place. Everyone gasps in horror at the scene. “Ah, you must be this _Charming_ I’ve heard about. The mortal who dared to harass and tried to hurt my boy.” Hades smiles darkly, moving towards him.

“Dad, stop!” Hades surprisingly stops instantly at Hayden’s call and Hayden instantly rushes to his side. “Please, don’t do this.”

“He targeted you. He attacked you.” Hades scowls at Chad who shakes with fear. Everyone is too worried to try anything, even Fairy Godmother who holds the wand, hoping his son can calm him down. If not, she will take action, hoping it’d be enough to stop him.

“Yes, I know, but don’t. Please.” He puts a hand on his arm and Hades finally looks at him. “Just don’t. Please.”

Hades turns back to Chad and narrows his eyes at him. “Say it. I want to hear it, right here, right now.”

“Say what?” Chad asks worriedly, fearing for his life.

“You know what.” Hades growls, his hair sparking red. “You have something to say to my boy.”

Realising that he wants, Chad instantly folds. “I’m sorry for how I acted Hayden.” Hades growls deeply, making him continue. “I…I was a jerk and a spoilt brat who didn’t know better. I really am sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just afraid.” Hades lets out an inhuman growl and Chad whimpers. His gaze hardens on the boy and he hears another whimper but is confused when it’s from right next to him. He’s still glaring when he turns to see his own son next to him and shocked when the boy steps back under the gaze, fear in his eyes. His gaze instantly softens as memories of being fearful of his own father after all the monster had put him through growing up. He always vowed not to be like him, not to become a monster who scares his own children. He turns back to Chad who gulps in fear and sigh of defeat. “But I suppose I cannot expect much more from spoilt brats these days.”

He then waves his hand at the boy and Chad instantly trips back over his own feet as the smoke fades away. He scrambles away in utter terror and Hades’ face softens once more as he turns to Hayden again. “When you were born, I thought raising you would have made you softer, but I was wrong. You’ve made _me_ softer. Stealing souls isn’t any fun when someone you care about is afraid of you for it.” He confesses, the whole room shocked to hear this. He smiles sadly and puts a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Come on, son. We’ve got a kingdom to rule, one which you’ve been away from for long enough.” Without another word, he and Hayden disappear in black smoke, Hades transporting them to the underworld.

“Well, that’s different.” Mal comments in surprise after they’ve gone. “Hayden was right. Hades really does care about him if he’s willing to let something like that go just because Hayden asked him to.” They all realise the truth of this and are just glad that they only had to fight one battle today.

Relief turns to joy and Jay stands in the middle of their small group, hanging his arms around their shoulders. “Well, let's get this party started!” He says.

“Ohay-ohay, hey!” They declare, throwing their arms in the air in as they celebrate at last.


	10. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden arrives in the underworld for the first time and gets a cryptic warning from his father's old friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this early because I can 😝

“Woah. So, this is the underworld?” Hayden asks as he looks around, smiling at the giant throne made of skulls and bones positioned on a raised platform with steps leading up to it. Skeleton hands carry torches with blue fire, pinned to the walls. “Why’s it blue?” He asks tilting his head at the torches.

“That’s hellfire, son.” Hades smirks in amusement and then lifts his head to stare at the blackness far above, no ceiling in sight. “Pain! Panic!”

Instantly, footsteps sound, rushing towards the room. “Coming, your darkness!” A voice calls as two small creatures rush into the room.

“Pain.” One speaks.

“And Panic.” The other joins.

“Reporting for duty.” They both declare with respectful salutes to Hades.

“Hayden, my _son and heir_ ,” He adds for the two creatures now present. “This is Pain and Panic. Be warned, they aren’t the brightest and their names are what you can expect from them, but they have their uses as minions.” He informs and the two instantly salute to Hayden, smart enough to catch the ‘son and heir’ bit.

“Greetings, young dark one!” Pain declares.

“It is an honour to meet you, my Dark Prince!” Panic joins.

Hayden raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it. “So then,” He smirks cheekily at his dad. “Where’s my throne?”

Hades just smiles at him, ruffling his hair in amusement. “You heard the boy. Throne. Now. Chop chop.” He orders and the two minions are quick to rush out the room, carrying out this order without hesitation. Soon after, throne much like his father’s (but smaller) is constructed and placed next to his father’s. It’s made of bones and skulls and coated in what looks like blood dripping off parts of it. It’s actually paint. Hayden had asked for this specifically as he didn’t fancy sitting in blood. It’d be sticky to sit on no doubt. The throne itself is cushioned for support just as his father’s is and he gets the grand tour soon after. Cerberus was even bigger than he imagined and, to his surprise, the three-headed dog sniffs him before giving his approval with a giant lick from the middle head. Hades laughed at Hayden’s shocked reaction to being drenched from head-to-toe completely in the dog’s saliva.

After the tour, Hayden gets set up in his new room, surprised to find his stuff from Auradon and what he left on the isle already there. His dad must have picked it up on the way, the reason for him taking a few minutes to pick him up. Hayden’s grateful at least that his dad didn’t forget anything, especially the skull with now proudly displayed on a bookshelf in his room. The books are packed with numerous titles, some of which are written in Greek which his dad had in fact taught him before on the isle. He smiles at the books and finds himself distracted by fixing a few, okay a load, of things in his room so it suits him. He paints the double doors with spikes and a curved top over with a giant skull in front of red smoke. Above the skull is, in bright gold, are the words _‘HAYDEN’S DOMAIN!’_ Below it are the words _‘ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTERS HERE!’_ and in miniscule writing just beneath it as _‘(Unless your Hades then you’re cool)’_ followed by a little devil emoji face with its tongue sticking out and head lit with blue fire.

“Is that supposed to be me?” Hades asks with amusement, opening the door without knocking after reading the warning. He’s staring at the emoji.

“Yeah, so?” Hayden says innocently, shrugging.

“You missed out my rugged good looks.” Hades whines but the light in his eyes says he’s only teasing.

“What good looks?” Hayden smirks.

“Careful. I’m still your dad and King of the Underworld.” Hades warns lightly, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“My apologies, your darkness.” Hayden snickers, bowing low to him.

“Better brat.” He teases. “Now, come on. We have visitors.” Hayden follows his dad to…wherever it is they’re going. “Did tell Pain and Panic to get you but they wouldn’t as there was an apparently cryptic warning on your door. Be sure to correct them that they may disturb you if it’s important.”

“Right. Got it.” Hayden nods and they soon come to a room with a circular map table in the centre. Stood at the table are three frail looking women, two having empty sockets where their eyes should be and last having one eye instead of one.

_The Fates._

Hayden recognises them from the drawings his dad had shown him back on the isle. “Ladies, ladies, sorry about that. My minions were supposed to…” Hades stops at Hayden tapping his arm to get his attention.

“Dad, you said they see the future, so they probably know already.” He points out.

Hades sighs. “Right. Now, I called you three here because…”

“You have a bouncing baby brat, we know.” One speaks.

“I’m not a baby.” Hayden whines, not catching the joke from when Hades wanted to talk to them about Hercules being born so long ago.

“Right, anyway, is there anything on the near horizon in his life that I should be worried about or what? Anything Bolt-Boy might throw at us now we’re off the isle or…” Hades trails off, knowing they get the picture.

“Oh, no, Hades. Like we told you before. We’re not supposed to reveal the future.” Another denies.

“Well I’m not surprised you three are so firm on that, saying no that is.” Hayden says, smiling smoothly at them. “I mean you must be used to saying _no_ right, with how beautiful you three are? I’m just not surprised at all.” He flirts, knowing this trick worked for his dad to get them to reveal Hercules’ play in his downfall before.

“Aww, such a sweet thing.” The third coos and they look at the tallest, the one who denied it.

“Oh, fine.” She allows and the shortest with the eyeball pulls it right out her head with a _pop_ , Hayden being careful not to react too much to it now that the Fates are helping them.

They hold up the eyeball and it glows into a bright white light before showing a portal into the future as they narrate as one.

_Dawn to dusk,_

_On Pirate’s land._

_Hayden will find_

_A shocking plan._

_One that will threaten_

_All of the island._

_The king will be stolen,_

_His queen distraught,_

_If the wand is handed over_

_It’ll all be for naught._

_For she will rise from the depths of the sea_

_And will not stop until she succeeds._

“Uh, what?” Hayden asks but the Fates are seemingly sucked into the eyeball which vanishes into thin air.

“Well, that’s interesting.” Hades comments, thinking hard at what it all means then notices his son staring at where the Fates were. “They do that. Come on. Got one more surprise for you.” He walks back out the room.

“Oh, a three-headed puppy?!” Hayden asks excitedly.

“No.” Hades denies, though amused.

“It doesn’t have to have three heads!” He calls, running after him. They walk back to the throne room and Hayden is curious as a load of souls are now moving about the room, talking away softly amongst themselves.

“Let’s get this party started!” Hades declares and upbeat music begins playing, Hayden smiling as everyone begins dancing in celebration. A bang sounds and, right above the two thrones, a massive banner appears with the words _‘WELCOME HOME HAYDEN!’_ printed on it. The room is suddenly decorated in party decorations as everyone starts having fun. Even Pain and Panic are enjoying themselves and not being annoying for once. Hades then sings along to the music (Set if Off, Cheyanne Jackson version), everyone dancing and some even doing some cool dance moves. Hayden grins as he dances along to the music. Yeah, despite being the King of the Underworld, Lord of Darkness, Master of Evil, and _alleged_ soul stealer, he’s pretty cool for a dad. Not that Hayden would ever tell him that.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the sequel "Hayden and the Pirate Thief" and one-shot adventures and moments of Hayden's life, unseen scenes, growing up with Hades and more.**


End file.
